When the swan cries
by PoltergeistGirl1997
Summary: Mientras las gotas se mecían sobre su rostro, no evitó que las frágiles partículas se mezclasen con sus casi invisibles lágrimas. ¿Sakumi o Sakura, qué debía importar? Su nombre estaba escrito desde el comienzo de aquella función o "rol" que desempeñaba, un títere para la cínica diversión de alguien.
1. Desconocido peligroso

**Summary** : Mientras las gotas se mecían sobre su rostro, no evitó que las frágiles partículas se mezclasen con sus casi invisibles lágrimas. ¿Sakumi o Sakura, qué debía importar? Su nombre estaba escrito desde el comienzo de aquella función o "rol" que desempeñaba, un títere para la cínica diversión de alguien.

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones** : Quizá haya OoC, no podría negarlo, pero voy a tratar de ser muy quisquillosa con la actitud de los personajes y mantenerlos acorde a ellos, debido a que voy a escribir a una Sakura ambientada en la época de cuando Madara y Hashirama eran pequeños. Sigue el transcurso del manga -para desgracia mía.

 **Disclaimer** : Todos y cada uno de los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. A excepción del clan y familia de Sakura, eso ya es de mi jodida bolsa de imaginación.

Ah, y por si se me olvidaba, esto es una serie infinita de drabbles. Cuyos emparejamientos ni una nítida noción tengo, pero sé que será plenamente MadaSaku. Pero... habrá interacciones con Hashirama, Tobirama e Izuna. Y de paso Sakura tendrá su _Harem_ algún día (?) xD.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1: Desconocido peligroso.**

La mañana otoñal carcajeaban sonoras rimas junto con los alegres ruiseñores, cuyas melodías ascendían por el espacioso y desolado bosque. El viento no detenía su sisear y acorralaba a la par las muertas hojas y flores de un ya desplomado árbol de cerezo. Bajo el planto reseco se hallaba una niña poseedora de un cabello sumamente insólito, corto y adornado del mismo color vivo de los cerezos al atisbar la primavera, su piel de porcelana –que a primera vista resalta a ser sumamente delicada al tacto de cualquier humano– se pasmaba ante el fino roce de la brisa mañanera.

La infanta exhaló un largo y tedioso suspiro y sumergió su cansancio en un breve receso. O como decidió definirlo, "los descansos especiales de papá", no le quedaba remedio que asumir el corto libre del exhausto entrenamiento con su tutor.

Dispuso en cerrar sus desgastados jades esmeraldas y rogar por una siesta de diez segundos, que profesase tranquilidad y desprovista de interrupciones repentinas. Las pestañas vibraron y sus músculos relajaron por primera vez en dos semanas, dejándose llevar por las corrientes del viento, que tanto encantaba compararla con el agua misma.

La ventisca se contrajo y el cuchicheo de las aves parloteando a lo lejos la anonadó.

La sensación de verse en paz con la naturaleza la cegó por completo que olvidó el ropaje avejentado que llevaba puesto para sus entrenamientos diarios, esos desagradables harapos que la hacían vomitar del asco, ya que el hedor que destilaba era tal y nauseabundo en épocas de verano.

Semejante fue el sentimiento, que pasó por alto los curiosos ojos de un forastero. Alguien que desde una distancia adecuada la observaba minuciosamente, acompañado de una gran masa de robustos y ensanchados arbustos y tejidos árboles de amarillentas hojas.

El extraño pensó, examinando a la pequeña, que una vista inocente de una niña herida sería una trampa fácil para ingenuos obligados por instinto a auxiliarla. Aunque, a su vez, podría necesitar una verdadera ayuda, viendo los deplorables hematomas.

Oyó el gemido de molestia de la niña y, desconfiado miró el tembloroso cuerpo con el que azotaron ligeros golpes.

Retornó a sus reflexiones, desbordando la nítida idea de socorrerla o, por otra parte, atacarla; pero visualizando cada moretón que afloraba la delicada piel de la infanta, no tuvo de otra que escoger la vía solidaria. Ante todo era por hecho y derecho una chiquilla que habrá sufrido el abuso por algún clan que debió de cruzarse con ella. No obstante, si su familia se enterase de tal cometido, las consecuencias de seguir en el plano físico estarían secas y muy pobres.

Con sigilo salió de su escondite, dando uno que otro paso, el chasquido del pasto chocando contra sus pies era nulo, pues cuando se trataban de situaciones como estas, confiaba en su sagacidad para el silencio.

A unos tres pasos de ella, no se inmutó que la ropa descuidada que traía, no había algún símbolo de un clan en específico que recordase con recelo.

Asimismo una evocación en su interior, tintineó por un corto minuto. Inmovilizándolo.

–"Nunca sabes cuándo pueden atacarte de la nada, y un cebo es la parte esencial para el enemigo, por eso, ten mucho cuidado _hermano_ ". –Esas fueron las palabras de su intermedio hermano, que quedaron grabadas como una ley en su mente, recordando que cayó preso en las garras del enemigo.

Detuvo su andar, de pie frente a la niña dormida. La oleada de inseguridad lo sacudió, mirando por doquier las esquinas que más lo hicieron desconfiar. Inclusive esperó a que una estruendosa lluvia de innumerables cantidades de armas afiladas lo atravesaran, pensando en lo ciego y estúpido que fue ayudar a la mocosa.

¿Cuántas promesas se quebrarían, después de ver los cadáveres de sus hermanos?

Apretó los dientes, enfadado.

Sin embargo, nada de lo anticipado en su inconsciente ocurrió.

Los pajarillos rieron y el viento enmarcó el desordenado cabello oscuro del niño.

El irregular soplido de la infanta logró despertarlo.

Soltó una maldición y sin preámbulos, flexionó sus rodillas para quedar a la misma altura erguida que se encontraba acostada ella.

Las desorganizadas hebras de la niña emanaron su curiosidad, y más el torrente rosarino brillando en sincronía con el tenue sol del amanecer. En su cortísima vida vio algo semejante al de ese tono de cabello, para nada usual al que siempre estuvo acostumbrado. Luego se aproximó más a ella y posó sus manos suavemente a los fríos hombros blanquecinos. El tacto lo estremeció en cierta parte, pues estaba helada y observando a la perfección los gestos, temblaba y movía el entrecejo con molestia. Entonces la sujetó con más firmeza y la agitó tan repentinamente que los enrojecidos ojos de la menor se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo.

Luego, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella, aunque sólo vislumbró la expresión de confusión. Dirigió la siguiente pregunta para despertarla más:

–Hey ¿te encuentras bien?

En cuando la infanta estuviera en su estado de lo más consciente. Creyó que una mera afirmación, o con asentir afirmativamente la cabeza, bastarían. Pero no fue así. Pues la reacción de ella fue todo lo contrario. Tras haber formulado la pregunta, la expresión despejada y de tranquilidad se transfiguró en una de inquietud y odio, arrugando el ceño, peligrosa de un segundo a otro.

El pensamiento de que sea una emboscada, sería la más acertada de todas, pensaba él recapacitando.

Luego ambos se apartaron como si en medio un rayo hubiera caído entre ellos dos. Él se puso a la defensiva al instante que descubrió la posición que la pequeña situaba los brazos y sacaba un kunai en el bolsillo roto. Nunca imaginó que en la ropa tuviera bolsillos, desconcertado por el detalle, fijó sus ojos azabaches a la niña armada.

– ¿Quién eres y qué demonios haces en este territorio? –Bramó ella, enroscando el kunai con más decisión y amenaza en sus palabras y gestos corporales.

El forastero, que por su altura debía de ser unos tres o dos años mayor que ella, la contempló asqueado tras escuchar las amenazas. Refrescó su mente y tratando de sonar tranquilo, destiló su aversión y desprecio diciendo:

– ¿Disculpa? Este territorio es de mis antecedentes y el encontrarte tirada entre ese viejo árbol fue de pura casualidad. –De repente dejó su posición de contraataque, tensó la mandíbula y devolviéndole el mismo golpe verbal, apuntó con una sonrisa burlona– En todo caso, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Siendo una mocosa, ¿no deberías estar jugando a cultivar tus niñerías con las tuyas, como toda niñita de tu edad hace?

Después de decir aquellas palabras desbordantes, la mueca de disgusto y furia no tardó en aparecer en la niña. Al parecer digiriendo en su interior las palabras que flotaban en el aire, segundos luego de que se dijeran aquellas palabras venenosas, ella no respondió a mas nada.

Las miradas furtivas de asesinato y desmembramiento fueron fugaces entre ambos.

Y justo cuando la pequeña abrió los tercios labios para volver a la batalla, un grito apareció en el fondo del bosque con una acotación en medio.

–… ven aquí y trae tu maldito culo de una vez! –Una voz que ella sola reconoció. El timbre temblante de ira vibró por el profundo sitio donde se hallaban parados.

Era su padre. Y no estaba de lo más simpático.

Desvió la dirección del niño y volteó la vista hacia atrás del árbol de cerezo, para calcular a que distancia se escuchó la orden de su familiar. Le fue imposible no tragar grueso por el modo en qué se refirió para volver a su entrenamiento.

Un agudo sonido de pastizal la alarmó.

Cuando revolvió la atención al niño, éste ya se había marchado.

.

.

.

* * *

Aquí estoy, escribiendo drabbles en tiempos de exámenes y estresantes semanas de mayo que ni sé porqué ahora subo esto. Pero el kokoro habló y bueh. Y si tienen dudas, el chiquillo con el que estaba Sakura es Madara C:

Drabbles cortos y una larguísima historia.

Si hay algún error, sepan disculpar :c

Mis dudas me carcomen así que iré al grano: ¿Qué les pareció capítulo? ¿Merece un review? ;-;


	2. Impaciencia

**Disclaimer:** Todos y cada uno de los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. A excepción del clan y familia de Sakura, eso ya es de mi jodida bolsa de imaginación.

.

.

.

 _Impaciencia _

—¡Es todo por hoy!

Antes que los polvillos colisionasen junto con las ramillas agrietadas de sequedad, la niña detuvo la bestial patada, destornillando en su entorno pequeñas lloviznas de hojas verde-amarillas teñidas de frívolos y apagados colores que anuncian la llegada del invierno.

Los exuberantes suspiros extenuantes y llenos de una agitación ferrosa decayeron en su tórax, la cual no paraba de inspirar y exhalar acompañado de bramidos y quejas de más, todos los días era un reto. El entrenar todas las horas con su padre se convirtió en una batalla de vida o muerte, tal vez aquellos términos mencionados sonarían exagerado; _«vida o muerte»_ … Sin embargo esa metodología concordaba a la perfección con aquella vida que llevaba. Sino ¿por qué obligarla a esto? Ni ella misma lo sabía. A continuación, palpó uno de sus moretones que pasaba por una transición positiva, semejante a una leve mancha amarillenta, era algo muy bueno y uno de los pocos problemas que tendría que ir descartando de sus prioridades.

Pisadas distantes se perdían a lo lejos del refugio en el que se adentraron ella y el adulto. Sakumi no arrancó de su cabeza los recuerdos de los primeros días de entrenamiento, y como raíces al impregnarse más y más al suelo, una sensación de melancolía la estremeció. Vislumbró un tenue y cálido abrazo del hombre que, en su fuero interno creyó estar hueco y carecido de sentimientos y valores morales. La necesidad de un apoyo fraternal, ya sea mínimo, se conformaba con unos leves cumplidos. Pero aun así, estando muy cerca ambos terminaban distanciados.

Mientras su padre abandonaba el pasillo, por donde la había trasladado sin que ella misma se percatara, apreció fijamente el rincón de madera que poblaba el pabellón, vacío y frío como la noche solitaria de un desierto. Siquiera las brisas la acompañaron en su recorrido.

El menor de sus pensamientos e instintos pudo proveer que una voz, ajena de sus alertados sentidos, la zarandease por detrás:

—Sakumi… ¿no te tocaba hacer guardia afuera? —El pavor inquisitorial viajó ahogando su conciencia al caer en cuenta de la persona que formuló la pregunta. Hizo un inútil intento de sonar tranquila delante de la dama que enroscaba quisquillosa la fina manta azulada por toda la zona inferior de la cara, obstruyendo inclusive su nariz.

Los nervios no se hicieron esperar en cuanto debía dar una respuesta negativa ante la fémina. En breve giró una media vuelta sobre sí, encarando con sus asustados orbes de cristales, asimismo pensaba que todo sentimiento de coraje la traicionó mientras unos devoradores ojos castaños la asechaban como un chacal mirase hambriento a su presa.

—Ah, pero hace unos momentos terminó el entrenamiento de mi padre… —Cuyas últimas palabras conforme fueron susurradas aunque audibles a los oídos de la mujer, quien, comenzaba a distorsionar toda mueca relajada, adoptó una postura rabiosa e indigna por la respuesta de la infanta. La pequeña que notó el cambio brusco en los gestos trató de remediar la situación. —Escuche Jefa Kaede…

—¡No, mocosa! A tu edad ya deberías dominar el arte del ninjutsu y, para poner la cerecilla sobre el pastel, sigues estancada en las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo. —Desgranó Kaede irritada y a punto de hacer erupción en las mejillas que se dibujaban peligrosamente un tono carmesí— Te ordené que vigilases nuestros límites o… ¿Acaso quieres que, por mi propia cuenta, te dé clases particulares de taijutsu, Sakumi?

La niña sintió que cada extremidad superior e inferior se congelaba ante la mención de aquella simple petición. En definitiva, era mucho mejor vivir el infierno que su padre la hacía convivir cada día de su vida.

Luego de observar el aspecto atónito de Sakumi, la fémina mayor arrancó una carcajada forzada detrás del montón de sábanas que envolvían más de la mitad de su rostro, el miedo que infringía en ella hacía que un tenue regocijo adornara en las entrañas de Kaede. El misterioso velo azul profundo denotaba una sonrisa. Algo que Sakumi dedujo al instante, pues las arrugas a través del manto figuraban una mueca burlesca –era lo suficientemente obvia.

—Sólo era una pregunta retórica, niñata —gruñó ella dándole la espalda, decidida a salir del pasillo. —Recuerda examinar los terrenos como si tu vida dependiera de ello, o sino… reconsiderare mi petición.

Sakumi estaba por liberar una ligera exhalación de alivio, hasta que el repentino acento grave de Kaede recayó de nuevo en sus oídos, desgracia que subió debido a la cercanía con la que susurró.

—Estas advertida _Sa-ku-ra_ —Canturreó en un tono melódico y apacible, mientras se distanciaba de la niña.

* * *

La tarde abrumadora despojaba una calurosa y delicada ventisca, que ululando en los rincones apartados del clan _Tsuyuki_ , lideraba la paz y armonía en cada uno de los habitantes del pequeño poblado granjero.

Una hermosa mujer que llevaba encima un glorioso cabello recogido, resaltado por el crepúsculo su castaña y brillantes hebras que sobresalían de su peinado, caminaba charlando animadamente con un anciano campesino. Quien a su vez recitaba las mejorías tras las siembras de los meses pasados. La pálida mujer que albergaba en su iris unos relucientes ojos marinos, turquesas-celestes como el océano congelado en los ambiguos meses del invierno, sonreía con gentileza a la información brindada por el anciano.

A cierta distancia, Sakumi contemplaba presa de una obsesión que carcomía en su interior. Obsesión que creció hace tres meses atrás. Ya que, la adulta charlatana que tanto entusiasmo pegaba en sus labios, fue la culpable que un conocimiento ajeno a la razón la obligase, tomando el impulso automático de espiar a la mujer.

Un ligero sonrojo iluminó los pómulos infantiles y pequeños de Sakumi.

—Es hermosa, a que sí. —Irrumpió una voz femenina y chillona por detrás de ella.

Sakumi dio un giro rápidamente, buscando signos de peligro en la persona que la descubrió espiando a los granjeros. Entonces posicionó sus brazos semiflexionados, cubriendo con la primera la zona de las costillas y la otra, la parte del rostro.

—Tranquila, _Sakura_. Soy yo —retrocedió la otra niña con gestos atemorizados debido a la acción de defensa en respuesta al micro susto de Sakumi. —Soy _Natsuki_ , tu _hermana mayor_ por sí se te olvidaba, boba.

La primera relajó sus brazos flexionados en totalidad, bajándolos lenta y veloz, olvidó que la chica que estaba enfrente su nariz pertenecía al pueblo, donde vivían los mismos granjeros y, de la misma descendencia de aquella fémina que curioseaba. Perpleja, miró a la muchacha y estudió cada parte juvenil que comenzaba a entrar en la adolescencia, en sí estaba desalineada pero hermosa…

De repente la angustia y la carga de conciencia reinaron en su mente.

—Lo siento Natsuki… —Sus arrepentidos ojos bajaron, nublados de pena, sin despegar los pies descalzos de su _hermana mayor_. Retornó su vista a la chica, mirándola con un rastro de entusiasmo en sus facciones, que no abandonaron del cien por ciento la vergüenza tras casi atacarla. —Dime ¿cómo está Yukiko?

La aludida saltó sorprendida, dando unos pasos atrás, los ojos claros como el agua revolotearon por encima de los árboles y toda vida silvestre que la rodease le causó cierta repulsión, agitada y sumamente desconfiada del lugar donde se encontraba.

 _No de nuevo_ , se repetía Sakumi, viendo el brusco comportamiento y la ofuscación que salían de las expresiones faciales de su hermana.

—¡Natsuki!

—¿Ah? —Soltó asustada, arrugó los parpados irritados; haciendo un intento de reconocerla. Como si de la nada olvidase su existencia.— ¿Por mamá? —Agitó ella disimulada la muñeca, parpadeando exhausta sus órbitas. —Bueno…

* * *

—¿Qué sucede, hermano? —Inquirió dubitativo el más pequeño de los Uchiha, inmutándose del creciente remolino de extrañeza que transmitía el mayor, al mismo tiempo que el segundo no parpadeaba, pegando su vista a un punto incongruente de un raído y casi muerto árbol de cerezo, que en sus enmarañadas y retraídas ramificaciones surcaban algunos que otros pétalos marchitados, a punto de colapsar en su ciclo final.

La pregunta fue ignorada inconscientemente. Pues el aludido muchacho aún buscaba alguna pista que hubiera dejado una huella en medio de la zona donde había encontrado a la niña.

Podía verla allí; tiesa y provista de una paz genuina, se la imaginaba todavía reposando en el antaño planto, al cabo que buscaba cada pieza que encajase en su mente, la tersa piel del hombro que había tocado con tanta delicadeza –no cabía en su mente que cada niña y/o mujer fuese a primera vista demasiado rompible, tal es el caso que la comparó con el rosal muerto días de haber empezado la temporada otoñal, inclusive si la arrancaba tampoco garantizaba a que sobreviviera sin el resto de la planta y la demás rosas- y que con tan minuciosa paciencia él se limitó a esperar algún signo de despertar de aquel largo letargo, o el resplandor que sacudieron los iridiscentes gemas céfiros al alejarla del sueño que oscilaba en jamás despertar. Su mente reflejó una deducción de lo que pasaría si no la hubiese despertado; el resultado de que un miserable y asqueroso hombre viniera con otras intensiones a la niña hizo que un escalofrío transite por cada parte de su piel, el asco y la aberración de que existiesen personas así mantuvo en él un gesto cólera.

— _¡Hermano!_

Entonces el mayor salió de su razonamiento y rotó su cabeza hacia su pequeño hermano, continuaba el doble de preocupado por la distracción de su rara selección en rememorar tal cual el anterior acontecimiento.

—Perdón, de verdad —conjeturó él, recuperando el habla después del galopante camino que inundó sus pensamientos.

—Actúas demasiado extraño hoy ¿papá te estuvo regañando ayer? —Insistió el niño con más ímpetu en llegar a la raíz del problema que abordaba su hermano.

El mayor regresó la vista de vuelta al viejo y agonizante árbol, y de un momento a otro el entrecejo se retrajo negativamente, manifestando algo que no analizó con detenimiento.

El recuerdo de la pequeña niña desconocida formando la postura de combate, con precisión llevando la colocación correcta del cuerpo para cubrirse o atacar al menor instante de distracción, sumado al cambio drástico de expresión en cuanto despertó. _"Seguro debe de ser una kunoichi"_ —pensó, debido que desde el principio, la infanta parecía indefensa y para nada amenazante, pero que, al verlo reaccionó como todo ninja debe defenderse y actuar cuando aparece un extraño. No obstante, a la vez era raro toparse con mujeres ninjas –y más si eran más muy jóvenes-, ya que en su caso son muy escasas, aunque a la vez muy mortíferas a la hora de pelear. Sí, lo mismo con su madre, que en su tiempo lideró en corto período al clan. Tal idea de integrar a las féminas al combate, le parecía muy pobre y poco innovador, pues la _fragilidad_ con la cuan se quiebran las hacen ver muy débiles, tal como pensó al encontrar desprevenida y dormida a la chiquilla. _"Absurdo"_ —terció desinteresado.

—¡ _Madara_! —Repitió su pequeño hermano enfadado.

—No es nada, _Izuna_. Sólo estaba recordado algo que no tiene importancia. —Terminó dándose la vuelta por completo, quedando a espaldas del planto y continuó el recorrido con el infante al lado, que aún seguía confundido en el comportamiento del mayor. Atravesaron juntos el camino de tumultos espinados que rodeaban las plantas y arboladas salvajes.

.

.

.

* * *

Contestación: **Ruby** ; Hola y gracias, muchas gracias por haberme leído ;~; de verdad, recibir estos reviews me levantan mucho los ánimos :) Y por lo de Madara y Sakura en el anterior encuentro y conforme avance, sí, están en su etapa de niños xD. Por los moretones es debido al excesivo entrenamiento con su padre. Rezo porque los deberes no obstaculicen mis tiempos libres.

 **S** **usimuffin** ; Holis chica :D gracias por tu apoyo! Lo que sí, voy a conseguir en tener una cierta constancia en ir actualizando más seguido y a la larga no decepcionar.

 _ **N/A**_ : La tardanza fue algo larga xD, sepan disculpar a mi abominable mente de caracol. Respecto al que subí es para conocer el entorno en el que se encuentra Sakura (que a mi parecer, en esta época, sería como una anterior reencarnación de Sakura Haruno). Puede que quizás en el próximo aparezca Hashirama C':

Agradezco los favoritos y los follows babus :') También gracias por los reviews de Ruby, Yami no Emi, Susimuffin y Maryn90.

Bueno y por lo del Gaiden de esta semana... a mi no me jodan Suigetsu la cagó con el ADN xD.

Antes de irme a la puta, ¿qué les pareció? :B

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

¡Saludoxx!


	3. ¿Esto es amor?

**Disclaimer:** Todos y cada uno de los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. A excepción del clan y familia de Sakura.

 **Advertencias:** Contiene un poco de violencia.

 **Aclaración:** _Los flashback están en cursiva._

 **¡Disculpen mucho la demora, y disfrútenlo!**

.

.

.

 _¿Esto es amor?_

–El anochecer se aproxima… –Quebró Sakumi mirando el calmado paranoma.

– ¿Estás segura qué no quieres que te acompañe? –Preguntó la muchacha, quien no paraba de girar y torcer la cabeza a todos los ángulos posibles, que en ellas, depositasen espías o delincuentes.

Sakumi sacudió doblegando su gesto negativo, apuntando la respuesta en el pálido rostro de nieve de su hermana. La inquieta idea de estar pegada con alguien mayor, protegiéndola toda la maldita tarde, hacía que su mandíbula inferior se descolocara. Y más, odiaba que su hermana se preocupara innecesariamente por esos absurdos pensamientos. Aunque aquella actitud protectora que Natsuki le brindaba en esos momentos, la reconfortaba de cierta manera. Por ello, agradecía su pequeña suerte, que en estos tiempos de guerra y de pura desconfianza, tenía a su lado una activa figura maternal, o al menos, algo cercano a esa sensación –sea aproximada o distante– mientras que, a la vez una parte de ella aborrecía ese sentimiento. Porque la única madre que creía haber tenido, vuela en los cimientos apartados del clan al que pertenecía.

–No hace falta que te preocupes con esas patéticas imaginaciones tuyas. –Advirtió a punto de retornar el lejano camino a su pueblo, donde reposaba el clan de antaño Tsuyuki– No olvides que mi padre me entrena, Natsuki.

Lo sé, entiendo pero… –las palabras se esfumaron de los finos y secos labios de Natsuki, y un ligerísimo tembloteo se apoderó de ella, en primera instancia; el rostro se paralizó, en segunda y tercera; los brazos y el tronco completo bramaron como una reacción en respuesta a un inmenso y pavoroso frío polar, de inexplicable manera las piernas tiritaron al segundo que el terror de Sakumi incrementaba, imaginando que lo peor se acercaba.

Ante las anteriores acciones, el miedo de la menor no declinó en cuanto el cuerpo de Natsuki se retorcía y, las rodillas, se flexionaban pisando con ferocidad el fibroso y húmedo pasto del bosque. La desesperación creció y sin inmutarse, sus propias piernas habían llegado a socorrer a la mayor. En cambio, Natsuki farfullaba incoherencias de un lugar a otro, gritando ferozmente como si alguien estuviese allí.

Sakumi no sabía qué hacer, arremolinada en una ola de confusión, solo quedó quieta sin despegar un párpado de su hermana. Después alargó sus brazos para sostenerla en caso de que el juicio se nublase y la fémina cayera. El temblor que apareció de repente, se desvaneció para luego, ser reemplazado por forcejeos, quejas y golpeteos, mientras ella se disponía a confortarla y aliviarla. Eso no detuvo que los golpizas aumentaran a bofetadas y rudas patadas provenientes de la mayor.

–Tsuki, hermana –rogaba abrazándola con más fuerza– ¡Para de una vez, te lastimarás!

La muchacha pasó de una mirada confusa a uno de desprecio e irritación en sus azules y crueles ojos. Y con fastidio consumiendo a cada instante, apretó el puño izquierdo, desganada movió los nudillos del mismo y sin previo aviso, y detenimiento, aquel puño que recargó una ira ajena a la niña, se deslizó aterrizando en el ojo derecho de Sakumi.

El sorpresivo golpe la apartó de un lado, lanzándola al costado del regazo de Natsuki, y cayendo de bruces al suelo, los gimoteos agravaron los oídos de la adolescente.

El sol apenas se escondía en el horizonte. Los pajarillos callaron su canto, mientras que el viento paró en seco y todo el entorno se oscureció, junto a ello el silencio de muerte agravó el territorio, expandiendo más los nervios de Natsuki. Entonces su boca se entreabrió, y de ella emergió un desmesurado grito de desgarramiento, tal como si la estuviesen aplicando métodos de tortura.

– ¡Te dije que te apartaras! –Rugió la muchacha colérica.

La niña hizo un inútil intento de regresar en sí, pero el dolor punzante que crecía en el ojo -golpeado por su hermana-, la hizo volver enseguida al suelo, dando un ligero brinquito, a la vez que esquivaba una puntiaguda roca.

–Herma… por… favor –suspendida todavía en la tierra, intentó colocarse de cuclillas, cuestión que le era imposible considerando el repentino ataque, en ello sólo podía liberar más gemidos.

Entonces, supo que el irritante sonido que producía su hermana se había disipado completamente. Alarmada por este detalle, alzó sus brazos y murmuró incoherencias por un largo rato hasta confirmar que allí no residía ni la ventisca crepuscular.

No obstante, una pisada en seco la alertó. Asimismo bajó los brazos y masajeando su lastimado ojo, entreabrió el sano.

Era Natsuki cayéndose de lado, como si la hubiesen herido. Un duro golpe frío y un grito volvió a poner patas arriba a los envejecidos arbolares del territorio.

Para desgracia de Sakumi, el grito se duplicó y luego observó cómo las manos de la muchacha se dirigieron a los orificios de ambos oídos, esparciéndose junto con el cuero cabelludo, tapándolos con miedo irracional mientras clavaba fijamente la vista al costado de la menor.

– ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! –Pronunciaba llorando sin cesar– Detenlos… detenlos. Ellos están furiosos conmigo.

Sakumi quedó plantada al lado de su hermana mayor, sin tener una mínima idea de qué o cómo hacer para calmar a Natsuki.

De forma automática los pequeños brazos de Sakumi viajaron al tembloroso cuerpo de la mayor, que si bien no abandonó los forcejeos y los golpes de más. Inclusive una patada asestada en su rodilla la hizo lagrimear. Jamás pensó que la condición de Natsuki empeoraría a este grado…

Un cabeceo por parte de la fémina mayor, impactó directo al ojo que antes había herido con el puño izquierdo, un alarido se escuchó por todo el solitario y vacío laberinto de árboles. Sakumi aflojó el agarre, maldiciendo por lo bajo, sin embargo no soltó a su hermana, quien no dejaba de insistir en soltarla.

–Déjame ir, si no lo haces, ellos se enfadarán más conmigo… y también contigo. –Decía Natsuki disminuyendo a leves golpes, significado que estaba regresando de la "crisis", aunque los empujones seguían siendo del todo bruscos.

–No. –Se resistió la niña con determinación en su semblante, endureciendo más sus brazos para que el escape sea menos probable– Si te dejo ir, lastimarás a las personas, y no sabes si esas mismas personas responderán mal o mucho peor…

Natsuki vociferó y niveló su enfado, calculando en zafarse del agarre, terció la cabeza, tratando de enviarla al puente de la nariz de la pequeña.

La infanta, leyendo los ojos empedernidos y llenos de furia de la adolescente, esquivó el ataque balanceando la cabeza a un costado, no obstante; el hecho de que Natsuki necesitara salirse de su agarre, la llevó a lanzar más golpeas al azar para así asestarle en el rostro.

Todo seguía como un circulo vicioso de movimientos bestiales, la menor lograba salir ilesa de los abruptos codazos y salvajes cabeceos de Natsuki, que todavía torcía, con increíble desesperación, el cuello, pues trataba de dar en el blanco la cara de Sakumi.

– ¡Natsuki! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Natsuki, ven que los vecinos nos dejaran! –Surgió entre los márgenes una vocecita, que en los propios abismos de Sakumi, se desataría el infierno en cuanto emergiera el encuentro con aquella mujer.

Entonces, ese llamado bastó como distracción principal, la mente se le despegó la misión de retener a una colérica Natsuki, que cuyos dos segundos aprovechados, la segunda arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás, impactando en la nariz de Sakumi. Logró así su cometido de libertad, reincorporándose, y al mismo tiempo que posicionaba la dirección por la que saldría en búsqueda de su madre, pero antes echó una mirada de desconcierto y pena hacia donde Sakumi lagrimeaba a tal cabezazo sorpresivo.

–Por favor, perdóname… Sakura –Susurró en el momento que el viento levantó su tórrido viaje, silenciando totalmente las palabras articuladas por la mayor. Luego el sonido del pastizal siendo aplastado se incorporó en los oídos de Sakumi.

–Es-espera Natsuki… –Rompió Sakumi, mientras extendía su brazo y mano, haciendo un intento de alcanzar a su hermana. A la vez que observaba cómo ésta corría y se internaba en las profundidades de todos los inmensos árboles, cristalizados de un doble roble que ocultaba a la perfección cualquier presencia humana.

Se alejaba, de nuevo. La recriminación no tardaba en hacer presencia en el desamparado pensamiento de la chiquilla aún tirada de bruces.

La mirada triste de Sakumi recorrió por toda la gloria que imponían los árboles, los únicos acompañantes en su soledad, sin siquiera despegarse de ella, la rodeaban, como los seres vivos que brindarían de compañía existencial.

Ni Natsuki, ni su padre, ni su madre… ni su abuela toleraban estar cerca de ella, siempre debía haber algo que estropease los encuentros que tanto ansiaba, o ya sea a personas que llegase a conocer con cierta profundidad, la desechaban sin preámbulo.

"¿De que servía seguir aquí, sin tener a alguien que de verdad te quiera?" Se formulaba la pequeña, para sus adentros. Sintió que algo cálido brotaba debajo de su nariz y se esparcía entre sus labios, el líquido espeso siguió el curso hasta llegar a la barbilla. No dudó en palparlo y tras notar la línea que caía en el contorno de los fríos labios, el color carmesí se perdió en la boca hasta degustar el tan horroroso sabor metálico. La escupió al instante, con profunda repugnancia. La sangre. Sangre significaba muerte, pero vida a la vez, o eso le había contado su nana, días antes de podrirse en el obsoleto cajón en el que la colocaron para su "eterno descanso". _Que no sé preocupara_ , decía ella. _Que la muerte es un hecho de todos los días_ , decía ella, argumentado la aceptación de la otra cara de la vida.

¿Para qué vivir esta miseria de agonía? Observando el ambiente en el que se envolvían, en general, todos los ninjas. Cada clan imponía sus métodos de batallas y cierto grado de desprecio en los demás clanes. Por no mencionar, que cada maldito día era un regalo que nadie podría igualar, exactamente como una madre da a luz a un recién nacido, casi de esa manera.

La vista verde-azulada de la niña profundizó en el influyente ocaso, en él serpenteaba un angosto camino de nubes, cuyas tonalidades tomaban en los contornos los colores de miel doradas a un naranja sangre, un color que salía muy fuera de lo común, a lo que Sakumi no estaba acostumbrada a observar. Y más adelante, se podía apreciar la llegada de la nítida luna menguante.

 _"Abuela… abuela –llamaba una Sakumi de siete años a su nana. La anciana la miró expectante, buscando con serenidad la presencia de la pequeña._

 _–Dime, cariño._

 _Como toda niña menor de diez años, sonrió a su decadente nana. Nunca dejaba pasar las palabras de afecto sin sonreír. Su abuela, siempre le sacaba una mueca de viveza en el degradado rostro, que albergaba huellas de moretones. Inclusive recordaba que en aquellas ocasiones, le dolía sonreír, pero en cada ocasión que implicaría a su abuela, ella torcería los labios, para dibujar el retrato mismo de la felicidad que le hacía sentir._

 _Sin embargo, la sonrisa se borró en cuanto trató de dirigirse a ella. Pues, era un tema bastante sensible._

 _–Abuela, ¿por qué papá me obliga a entrenar? –Interrogó, ignorando todo a su alrededor, pegada totalmente a los ojos verde oscuros, que por más marchitados estén se hallaba una pizca que deslumbraba esperanza y vida. Algo que el clan Tsuyuki tiene extinto hace muchos años._

 _La anciana viendo el gesto curioso que delataba la niña, soltó un suspiro de derrota y un breve tiempo guardó silencio para recuperar el habla._

 _–Muy bien, mi niña. La respuesta es obvia… porque es necesario para todo el clan, y como verás, no sólo en el nuestro, y –cortó por un breve receso la oración para hacer énfasis en lo que de verdad importaba el tema– También porque morir a tu edad, sin dar pelea es algo muy trágico, tu padre hace lo correcto._

 _Sakumi arrugó el ceño y dudó de lo último._

 _–Yo no lo creo. –Expresó, acto seguido atrapó una piedra que se encontraba al borde de sus diminutos pies, la apretó con resentimiento y luego arrojó el duro objeto hacia una arruinada y sucia estatua– Papá lo hace para desquitarse conmigo y, además, porque me enteré que…_

 _Las suaves facciones de la anciana se transformaron a una de sorpresa y preocupación, los iris avellanedas tomaron una creciente frustración._

 _–No me digas que… –Sakumi pudo observar cómo la mandíbula de su nana se tensó y trataba de retornar a la tranquilidad que antes rebosaba– Entonces ya lo sabes ¿no? ¡Caramba! –Masculló. Supo y vio, por primera vez la etapa enfadada de su abuela– ¿Quién te lo dijo?_

 _Sakumi negó la cabeza firmemente y dijo lo siguiente:_

 _–Eso no importa, abuela. Lo que me duele es que se desquite de ese modo conmigo. –Sollozó y su timbre comenzó a tener desniveles por el llanto– Si de verdad me quisiera, el me abrazaría o me diría "buenas noches", o al menos usaría los mismos apodos con los que te diriges a mí. Un padre de verdad, no saluda a su hija enviándola al suelo… ¿sabes? incluso tengo mucho miedo de él a veces. –La anciana no dejaba de examinar a su nieta con un dejo de tristeza y de enojo a su vez– Ni siquiera tengo amigos… y el clan… sé que no soy querida aquí dentro –los pequeños mechones rosáceos bailaron tras un fuerte ráfaga cálida, mientras los ojitos rojizos e hinchados de tanto llorar, sobresalían más lágrimas, que abrían camino a través de sus cuencas- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué traerme aquí, abuela? Sólo tú me tratas bien, casi como si fueras la madre que nunca tuve. Al contrario de los demás, ellos me ignoran y miran como si fuera la peor cosa que pisó este clan._

 _Los arrugados y débiles dedos de la decrepita anciana posaron en el rostro enrojecido de Sakumi, con abundantes gotas de lágrimas alrededor de los pómulos, limpió cada parte húmeda de la cara. Acercó sus fláccidos labios al diminuto oído de ella, susurrando lo siguiente; "Sakura, mi Sakura… todavía te falta conocer más a tu padre. Podrá ser, en algunos casos, la reencarnación del mal, aunque tienes que confiar en mí, cuando te digo que tú misma eres su peor debilidad… créeme niña no tienes una idea, siquiera una pizca –apuntó el dedo índice, y lo dirigió hacia la punta de la nariz de Sakumi, dedicándole así una sonrisa confianzuda– Si de verdad te pones a pensarlo, él fue el que insistió en pedir que se quedara contigo, y te faltan unos cuantos años más para que sepas que…_

La voz interior de su anciana nana se alejó, en cuanto unas manos numerosas la sacudieron de sus recuerdos. La sinfonía melodiosa de las cigarras retumbó en el albedrío silencioso del atardecido lugar, el espacioso verdejo de las hojas adquirió una ofuscada tonalidad más tenebrosa, al tanto que el cancionero lunático de los murciélagos oscurecía sembrando miedo en los alrededores.

Tres hombres desconocidos, sujetaron a la niña con mucha fuerza.

–Bien, bien, bien… –Murmuraba el segundo, quien sostenía la boca y ojos de Sakumi. – Admiren a la mocosa "princesa" buena para nada. La bastardilla que no sabe ni contar con sus propias manos. –Sakumi, asustada y paralizada, creyó reconocer de quien se trataba aquella repulsiva voz, que acentuaba un tono sarcástico, el cual odió desde el día que se vieron por primera vez. Los dos jóvenes que la tironeaban, rieron al unísono– Tal vez paguen muy bien por la chiquilla, oí que el clan que posee los ojos poderosos y prodigiosos, buscaban una carnada para un enjambre en especial…

.

.

.

 **Contestación:** **Ruby** ; Buenas Ruby, awww ;-; gracias por el consejo y tanto apoyo, tus reviews los amo chica. Cualquier duda que surja, déjalos en los reviews, que siempre contestaré ante alguna cuestión que no se haya entendido del capítulo. Mil disculpas por la tardanza, sé que es desconcertante que uno se enganche en la trama y la boluda no actualice ;~;.

 **Alice** : ¡Tanks you for the support, girl!

 **N/A:** Cómo lo dije al principio del capítulo, lo dije en los privados de cada review, y lo seguiré diciendo; perdónenme. La verdad, es que me pasó de todo estos últimos meses, la preciosa notebook -no les aseguro que ésta chatarra esa eso- tuvo un coma en el que falleció un trabajo práctico mío, incidente que nunca voy a olvidar y que esto sirve como recordatorio de lo mucho que la tecnología me odia xD (AY). Me volvieron a dar otra misma chatarra del gobierno, he de aclarar que ya no le confío de ahora en mas NUNCA, ¿y que hizo la pelotuda? Cometió el mismo error, trascribir este capítulo a la abominable notebook, sólo para darme cuenta que al día siguiente, la mierdita no había guardado todo lo que corregí y avancé reescribiendo. A veces, no sé que sigo haciendo con el mismo monitor que me cagó el capítulo, pero eso sí, descarté la otra debido al suicidio que casi cometo cuando me enteré que esas 25 páginas del trabajo se habían borrado para no volver a ver la luz. WOW nunca llore tanto de la impotencia, pero bueh, MUY desgraciadamente la vida continua su curso, y ese mísero trabajo debía volverse hacer y lo mismo del capítulo...

Y ni hablar de cómo aprobé los jodidos cursillos de la facultad -AH qué asco ser responsable, sufrí como una bestia con esos asquerosos apuntes-, en cierta manera me favorece un montón para seguir escribiendo y actualizar, esto es SÍ O SÍ ¡HE!.

Así que... sigo aquí viva y coleando, después de los ataques que recibí todo el puto año.

Aclaro que el capítulo siguiente está hecho, solamente faltaría transcribirlo y hacerle una buena leída antes de publicarlo.

Les suplico mis corazones y corazonas, que cada opinión que tengan o dudas las escriban en los reviews, es necesario para mí ver cómo evoluciono en ortografía o ya sea en redacción, así como ustedes disfrutan leyendo y también, en una de esas, vean incoherencias, si las hay no titubeen en comentármelo, ya que es obvio que la pifiemos a la hora de escribir, nos falle el HD de la vista y no nos demos cuenta que sin querer se nos escapa, alguna que otra tilde o, como arte de magia, la letrita o palabrita se rajó a otro lado.

Agradecimientos a Maryn90, Ruby, Yami no Emi y Alice por sus comentarios.

También muchas gracias por los follows y favoritos, tienen incluido un lugar en mi corazón (?).

 **En fin, gracias por leer :)**

¡Saludoxx!


	4. El mundo que a ella le tocó vivir

**Disclaimer:** Todos y cada uno de los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. A excepción del clan y familia de Sakura.

 **Advertencia:** Más violencia que el anterior y escenas que se van al carajo.

 **Aclaración:** _Los flashback están en cursiva._

.

.

.

 _El mundo que a ella le tocó vivir_

Los nervios y el terror se incrustaron en la piel y mente de Sakumi.

La situación empeoró aún más cuando un par de manos se balancearon hacia abajo, muy entre sus piernas inmóviles, el cuerpo entero de la niña vibró espantada y arremolinada de miedo, comenzó a morder con fiereza la chamuscada y arrugada mano del forajido que retenía su boca y ojos. Su inquietud se reclinaba al hecho que aquellas manos ascendían hacia sus muslos, el tacto, de por sí comenzaba a irritarla y asquearla. Entonces, armándose de valor, al mismo tiempo que no tardó mucho en accionar, mordió con todo lo que pudo, profundizó la mordida hasta que sus dientes penetraron tanto en la piel, que obtuvo el ferroso sabor a carne de la herida abierta.

El hombre largó un chillido tras las potenciales mordidas de la niña, luego por pura reacción ante la agresión, la soltó y las manos de los jóvenes que la estrujaban imitaron la misma acción del viejo. De entre la herida brotaba una roja, espesa y pura mucosa que, según para Sakumi, debía de ser sangre, examinándolo mejor, no se acercaba en lo ligero que aquello que emergía de la carne fuese sangre en realidad.

—Pequeña rata impura —refunfuñó el vejestorio, momento que el par que lo acompañaban gruñeron al unísono y se mofaban de Sakumi— Vas a ver cómo tu querido papi se arrepentirá de haberme echado a mí y mi familia al olvido. Culpa tuya, ya no tengo nada que a mis hijos, ni siquiera una miserable planta.

Los vándalos se adelantaron para atrapar a la niña. Ésta se inmovilizó, analizando el momento especial para lanzarse a ellos, sea con la patada que su padre había enseñado hace unas semanas, pero antes que diera el salto definitivo, el tercero reapareció por su espalda y la arrinconó. Ella en ningún instante pensó tal circunstancia, pues, el viejo cerrando los callosos y oblicuos dedos, ejerció presión en su débil cuello.

—No vayan a interferir, par de impertinentes e inútiles, esta venganza es por mi esposa caída en el hambre —bufó torciendo con desgano el mentón, los ojos enrojecidos en llamas flameantes de tanta ira guardadas, rodaron unas gotitas invisibles por la mención a la madre de los hijos de él— Ahora, cretina sin uso, ¿quién va a salvarte? ¿Tu estúpido padre? —Dicho esto, imitó una chillona voz entonando en la oración, refiriéndose a ella— Cuán patética te ves en este estado, bastarda repugnante. —Y el apretón se multiplicó.

Sakumi hizo un intento de patalear, mínimamente arrojarle una pata en el brazo o cara para que la soltase, pero la presión que empleaba le hacía nublar su juicio. La humillación y las burlas seguidas una de la otra la atravesaron, la fuerza rompía sus entrecortadas respiraciones, cegándole por completo su determinación. Una mezcla de oscuridad oscilaba su vista y una diminuta luz arrollaba con impactarla más de cerca, las risas a cada segundo flaqueaban.

"Su esposa murió" Sé criticó con dureza. Fue su culpa. Sus hijos estarían muertos de hambre y ella, inútil –gimió ante la crudeza y la verdad que creía por el menor avance en sus técnicas– sin poder aprender un fácil jutsu de su padre. Quizás, todo iría mejor de ahora en adelante sí esto termina.

Bajó los brazos y las patadas se tensaron, cansadas.

Sus propios ojos miraban el horizonte, los árboles… arbustos. Buscando a alguien en específico que saliera de entre el enjambre de hojas, pedía un tenue resquebraje de pastizal o el estruendo de hojas al ser dispersadas. Sin embargo, nada ni nadie acudiría a su auxilio esta vez. Daba por hecho que su padre estaría dando órdenes en el clan. Que Kaede la buscaría para castigarla debido a su fuga. Que el clan se le iluminaría el rostro cuando se enterasen que la heredera se hallaría muerta en los alrededores. Que falló en la promesa de su nana. Que su hermana, tras el suceso del golpe, jamás buscaría contarse sus vidas y problemas. O que ahora, no habría ningún extraño como aquel que la despertó para acudir en este problema de vida o muerte.

Una lágrima resbaló entre sus cristalizados ojos, que más se empañaban viendo la borrosa figura del casi anciano estrangulándola.

Podía casi escuchar unas vocecillas tronando en todos los rincones su nombre. ¿Los agresores escucharían esos molestos gritos? Entre unos gritos varoniles –según deducía– también ululaba el quejido de una niña aullando a los cuatro vientos por su madre. ¿Acaso era una especie de limbo en el que se dirigía?

 _—Sakura… —Una voz, la de su padre penetró lo poco que albergaba de conciencia— Debes hacerlo con más impulso y avidez. —Una remembranza de uno de sus entrenamientos (su inconsciente lo asoció en seguida que los delirios la estaban atacando, después de todo la muerte la estaba sosteniendo) — No dejes que el legado de tu madre se incinere, no dio su vida, así como yo estoy dando la mía, para que te des por vencida. Tu futuro es cuidar del clan._

Tanteó con disimulo las gritas de su ropa y lentamente llegó hasta el bolsillo, y luego respirando un bocanada más ligera de aire, en ello un obstáculo le impedía hacerlo, pues antes que su vista estuviera distorsionándose, clavó el kunai en el ojo izquierdo, enterrándose de una forma muy profunda.

 _"—_ _Tu futuro es cuidar del clan."_

La última estrofa de su padre crispó su mente, tanto que no sé inmutó en el incrustamiento del instrumento que penetraba lo que antes era un ojo, ahora reventó desparramando una oleada sanguínea de mucosa verdosa con tintes carmesí, haciéndose en segundos nada más un vacío hueco de membrana gangrenosa crepuscular y músculo saliente, que expulsaba a borbotones lo que debía de ser "sangre" en la concavidad donde albergaba el ojo. Goteos y gritos del viejo depravado se intensificaron.

Las manos que la sujetaban, la soltaron por fin, haciéndola caer al suelo.

El pensamiento de volver a sentir la tierra nunca fue tan fugaz. La claridad en el aire se introdujo en los casi extintos pulmones de la niña. Cuyas necesidades que poblaron sus pensamientos instintivos fueron respirar todo el oxígeno faltante.

— ¡Tú, mocosa infeliz vas a pagar con tu mugrosa sangre esto! —Aulló a todo volumen, por consiguiente, levantó su pie derecho de repente, para asestarle una patada a Sakumi.

Ella preparada para recibirla, cerró sus ojos y escondiendo su cabeza por medio de los brazos, esperó el golpe definitivo, quería mover sus piernas para rodar y huir, pero el dolor y los moretones de los días pasados no ayudaron a que se pusiera en pie, o al menos hiciera un movimiento para esquivar, le era imposible.

No obstante, la patada que tanto la carcomía nunca llegó, sino que pudo oír el filo de un objeto punzante rascar algo y el aumento de gritos se meció en el eterno eco del viento.

— ¡AHHG! —El viejo cayó boca abajo escupiendo sangre y desangrándose en el pastizal por una cuchilla encrucijada muy encima de la parte inferior de la rodilla. — No se queden ahí sin hacer nada, imbéciles. ¡Atrapen a esa sucia mocosa!

Ambos hombres acataron la orden y se arrojaron a la niña. Sakumi hizo un ademan de poder moverse, aunque tras pestañar apenas, una mano imprimió fuerza brusca en uno de sus pies. Al borde de la desesperación, volteó hacia atrás, el muy canalla del bastardo impedía su escape, sujetada al desquicio empezó a arañarle el deplorado rostro y, percatándose que su kunai seguía en el mismo lugar sin remover siquiera en el ojo, la hundió del todo más para adentro, empujó y siguió empujando y una zambullida de chillidos corrió por todo el boscaje como si de una ola se tratase.

—Tres contra uno, sí que son unos cobardes —una cuarta vocecita sorprendió a los dos hombres, sujetaron rápidamente los brazos de Sakumi, impidiendo que esta siguiera en empeorar la herida del viejo.

El siseo entrelazados de unos arbustos alertó al par y, saliendo de un conjunto de plantas, un niño de tez morena y perteneciente de unos enfurecidos destellos iris marrones oscuros como la corteza propia de los árboles jóvenes en primavera, miró con tórrido enfado al trío de hombres.

—Hagamos esto un poco más justo… —decía el recién llegado, tronando los puños con un indescriptible enojo que palpitaba en todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Las espadas estridentes y afiladas chocaban la una con la otra. Una agitada ventisca bailó por encima de los cabellos azabaches y taciturnos del pequeño Uchiha, quien entrenaba con su padre.

Manteniendo acorde el chakra en sus pies para no hundirse en el agua, esquivó una veloz tajada enviada por el mayor. Instintivamente enganchó su pequeño kunai, guardaba en sus bolsillos como método de prevención contra ataques sorpresa, y deslizó su mano para arrojársela en el hombro derecho de su padre. Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el arma lanzada fue desechada al arroyo en el que se encontraban. En cambio, su padre, con los ojos bañados en rojo puro, albergaba los puntos negros definidos que eran muy característicos del clan Uchiha.

Madara maldijo entre sus pensamientos mientras unas shurikens se desplazaban hacia su cuello, no tardó mucho en inclinar su cabeza, aunque consiguió que unas leves rozaduras en su piel se deslizaran sobre su cuerpo.

—Nada mal, hijo. —Comentó orgulloso Tajima Uchiha, el aire abanicaba su ropa y de cuando en cuando sentía cómo la corriente del agua bramaba con ferocidad— A pesar de no despertar el sharingan, lo haces muy bien. —Dicho esto, enfundó la katana triunfante.

Madara exhaló un suspiro de derrota ante tanto tiempo que llevaba el combate. No contaba la hora exacta para marcharse y echarle un vistazo a su hermano Izuna. Le urgía con desesperación saber si no estaba metiéndose en escurridizos lugares, tal como los niños de su edad suelen hacer cuando no tienen el exhaustivo entrenamiento de todos los días.

Un silbido distrajo la atención del Uchiha, desenvolvió su intensa mirada en el sonido que lo interrumpió.

Tajima lanzó un bufido observando el poniente. Madara detectó que cierta tensión crecía a medida que el sol escondía sus líneas luminosas, las cuales ilustraban la salvaje vida silvestre.

—Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa… —Entrecortó triste, desvaneciendo el color escarlata de los ojos a un negro como la oscuridad misma. — Ella realmente, le hubiese encantado ver tu evolución —las palabras casi quebradas se perdían a lo largo del viaje que el viento seguía, cada relación que tuviese con su madre fallecida, era como si un millón de aguijones lo estuviera perforando por dentro.

— ¿Echas de menos a mamá? —Inquirió Madara, casi como si se tratara de una afirmación.

Su padre, totalmente de espaldas a él, torció el gesto.

—Sí, la extraño. —Respondió sin darse la vuelta.

—Yo también… —susurró él, pegado con dolor a la figura de su padre—… la extraño mucho. —Olvidarse de las excusas que le daba por aquellos años en los que sus dos hermanos salían a hurtadillas para ir hacia el acantilado a mirar la caída de la imponente agua, que saltaba desde cielo hasta caer en los rocosos círculos gigantescos de piedra— A ella y a mis hermanos…

Tajima dobló su andar, deduciendo a que el menor lo seguiría.

—Vámonos, Madara. —El heredero Uchiha vio el destello sin carisma de su padre y sin más que agregar, lo siguió casi arrastrando los pies.

Para Madara, no había que poner otra leña al fuego que hiciese rebalsar los remordimientos de su padre. Sabía por cuenta propia que la pérdida de muchos de sus hermanos y de su madre consumió la vida que solía habitar en Tajima, para Izuna no fue tan doloroso, ya que no logró conocer muy bien a su madre. Podía contar, inclusive, los breves momentos que ella pudo tenerlo en los brazos antes de yacer en un largo sueño, en el que nunca la vio volver abrir los ojos.

Él bajó la mirada y aceleró los pasos de su padre para quedar al lado, mientras el fin de la vela luminosa se perdía en el llanto de los grillos y zumbidos de escarabajos levantando vuelo.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** ¡Al fin apareció Hashirama! -w- Sé que me fui al carajo con esto pero... por algo tenía que pasar ¿no? Por cierto, era menester poner algo de la madre de Madara /3

Tengo la sospecha que el anterior capítulo no fue de su agrado (?) aunque me imagino que este menos. De igual forma esperemos que mi cerebro quiera colaborar en la actualización.

Las críticas son bien recibidas y asd ya no sé qué decir xD

Agradecimientos a Michii94 y a Iorekbyernison por sus reviews.

 **Gracias por leer.**

Los favoritos y follows también los agradezco :3

 **¿Merezco un review?**


	5. Brote somnífero

**Disclaimer:** Todos y cada uno de los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. A excepción del clan y familia de Sakura.

 **Advertencia:** Violencia y lenguaje vulgar.

Sin otra cosa que añadir, disfruten el capítulo.

.

.

.

 _" Brote somnífero"_

—Seas quien seas, esta situación no te incumbe mocoso insolente. —Taladró salpicando la acuosa sangre entre el rostro de Sakumi, pues se hallaban a unos peldaños de asestarle más golpes a ella, aunque el kunai llegó a tiempo para impedir tal función.

El niño volcando más su irritación, observó de reojo los moretones y manchones de sangre, su estremecimiento ante la violencia que le infligieron a la niña fue tal que comparó los torrentes carmesí con los pétalos afilados de las fallecidas rosas escarlatas. Apretó los dientes al percatarse que los dos hombres volvían en sí del shock para mirarle de forma amenazante. Dos a uno, descontaba al anciano debido a las contextuadas marcas y aquella profunda herida donde el kunai hundía perturbadoramente el ojo, nunca imaginó manera de penetrar armas en localizaciones tan sensibles del cuerpo humano, de cierta forma agradecía que la pequeña supiera defenderse por más inhumano que pareciese, después de todo ellos se lo buscaron.

—Insolente también se aplicaría en usted ¿no? —Ladró él reluciendo el asco que le producía secuestrar y golpear niñas— Solo mírese, meterse con una niña que seguro no le ha hecho daño alguno y, ¡que pelea más valiente el de enfrentarse a tres de ustedes!

El anciano contorsionó la boca para dejar salir una risa trémula y deforme, pero el dolor fue más que la tontería dicha por el joven que, el intento de carcajada se convirtió en gemidos y blasfemias.

— ¿Qué "no" ha hecho nada? ¡¿Qué "NO" ha hecho nada, dices?! —Esbozó sarcástico tanteando con los dedos la zona que yacía el arma incrustado en su ojo— ¡Esto me ha hecho esa zorrilla! —El ambiente se tensó tras devolver la presencia de Sakumi y acto seguido, escupió en la ensangrentada cara de ella.

El semblante de Hashirama se contrajo en seco, necesitaba sacarla de ahí lo más rápido posible. De repente unas sombras lo sorprendieron, casi lo suficiente para derribarlo, no obstante, seguido por sus instintos, esquivó los empujones que el par de secuestradores intentaron embargados en la desesperación por capturarlo. Su mente intentó zambullirse en horda de reflexiones e índoles hazañosas, luego examinó a los dos sujetos que no paraban de tartamudear en el amago de blasfemar al aire puro, pudo notar lo siguiente: primero; no eran expertos en el área de combate de por sí, segundo; que si el viejo no estaba al tanto de lo que sucediera en el entorno, ellos no estarían en desventaja. En teoría, aprovechando el desquite entre la niña y el anciano, podía derrotar al dúo y acabar con el abominable vejestorio, y así salvar a la niña. Aunque no podía fiarse del todo, pero ¿qué más podía hacer en un momento como este? No solo corría en peligro su vida sino la de la pequeña fémina que seguía intentando defenderse de aquel bastardo.

Raído en la posición que ni bien tambaleaba en arrojar ataques, necesitaba de alguna distracción para apresarlos, una emboscada siquiera, fuese lo suficientemente efectivo un ataque de noqueo. La vista pardusca de Hashirama viró a la panorámica consumición del vespertino, entre su agarre aferraba confianzudo su kunai, a su favor la incipiente noche atiborraba atestando el lugar de una oscuridad que a una medición exacta podía empezar a utilizar algunos de los jutsus que con anterioridad las practicó con sus hermanos. Aunque las especulaciones no debían ser puestas a prueba, era ahora o nunca…

Fijó su meta atravesando de vista los rostros trémulos de los muchachos, con una pizca de amparo en su lado, sus manos compusieron unos hábiles movimientos que no fueron percibidos por ellos y si su vista no lo engañaba, a unas esquinas una plantación de magnolia kobushi llevaba ya muchos años en aquella área y las hojas hurañas por la temporada servirían de acoplo para solazar. Entonces, corrió abriendo paso a una cortina espesa de hojas vítreas que poblaron la vista periférica del primer hombre cercano a su presencia. El leve manejo de su chakra era superficial, pero no del todo salido de línea como para no saber defenderse. Deslizándose a zancadas firmes, guardó en su camisa el kunai y manteniendo, cauteloso, su agudeza en el objetivo, desenvainó la wakizashi.

El inmóvil muchacho veía la espesa neblina de hojarasca cubrir la visión momentáneamente. Por consiguiente, el razonamiento pudo dictarle solo accionar en esparcir golpizas al viento mezclado por las hojas, cada movimiento que hiciera sentía el rozar y golpetear de las hojuelas chirriar al impactar duramente con sus miembros, una y otra y otra vez, la desesperación lo llevó a chillar de cólera, residiendo en el impotente pensamiento cómo un simple niño le daba mejor pelea.

—Deja de tomarme el pelo, y muéstrate de una buena vez, miserable mocoso.

Mientras la oración se mecía al son del desfiladero eterno de brácteas, la wakizashi surgió lazándose de lleno en la garganta del hombre, a la vez que en un microsegundo hizo el inútil intento de tambalearse, pensando en esquivar el arma. Sin embargo, algo en el suelo provocó que sus piernas cayeran en la sensación de ser quebradas, pues sentía unos delgados tentáculos resquebrajaban sus piernas, resultado que daba por sentado que sus piernas ya estaban jodidas. El brío movimiento del penetrante sable corto engarzó el cuello, perforándole las vías respiratorias, los gimoteos se aguzaron transformándose en silencios turbados por el goteo de linfa.

Luego que la lluvia de hojarascas cesara, el segundo muchacho en pie observó el cuerpo muerto de su aliado que a la misma velocidad que se hallaba con vida caía muerto entre el bañado pasto. No alcanzaba palabras para que saliesen de forma lógica, ya que articulaba con la boca abierta a más no poder de incoherencias.

—Detrás de ti —sopló el viejo amarrando, a la vez que temblaba por la pérdida de sangre, con una soga mohecida las manos de Sakumi. Adrede fue tarde en cuanto el chico acató la advertencia, el filo del hierro hirió la espalda del sujeto. El niño miró ceñudo en dirección al anciano.

Sakumi viendo todo el espectáculo que el solo chico logró, una punzada de envidia pero más de ineptitud albergó su mente. Cómo deseaba poder defenderse así, y que su padre algún día la apreciara con orgullo. Inmersa en las tensas miradas entre el niño y el anciano, atisbó que la figura del herido joven vagueaba en busca del niño que lo atacó.

— ¡Hey! —Gritó Sakumi, captando la atención de Hashirama— ¡Cubre tu espalda y trata de clavarle en el intermedio de su columna! —El anciano la zarandeó para que se callara, no en vano, esquivó la palma y a casi amarrar sus manos, se zafó lo mejor que pudo. Procuró echarse a correr, por mucho que sintiera millones de punzadas calaban cada uno de sus nervios, los efluvios de muerte que desprendían del anciano fueron tanto que la planta del pie derecho sufrió un retortijón, perpetuando una caída, raspones y más dolores descompensaron a Sakumi. Las heridas tenían vida, hablaban por sí solas, pues palidecía al entender la dificultad con la cual tenía que hacer el arduo trabajo de mover los músculos, quería gritar a cántaros tras las lesiones, los moretones pugnaban por descarrilar su cordura y más tarde un murmullo la sobresaltó.

En cuanto Sakumi escuchó el clamor que ahogaba el segundo muchacho, giró su rostro para denotar que en su conciencia un alivio voraz la alimentaba, y la escena donde su salvador extraía el wakizashi, envainándola en sus holgados pantalones, que a perfección camuflaba la vaina. Sakumi lo miraba arrimando sus labios para formar una sonrisa. A pesar de todo, del dolor acreciendo, logró un mínimo éxito de advertirle.

Reparó luego en la prosaica noche, tan efímera y diferente como las anteriores. La luna caía salvajemente, oculta en la viveza de las esplendorosas estrellas. Sakumi las admiró en breve. No sin que un soplido a su lado la estremeciese. Ahora no veía un futuro para ella si aquellas ominosas manos la atrapen

— ¡OH! —Regocijó con éxtasis el anciano. Volcó de un puntapié el cuerpo de Sakumi, torciéndole alguna que otra costilla debido a la sorpresiva entrada.

Sakumi escupió sangre y la garganta se reducía a pura sequedad.

— ¡Detente! —Vociferaba el niño.

—Tú te quedas pegadito ahí, tan quieto cómo estabas al principio. —Amenazaba, luego caminó hacia una Sakumi semiconsciente, que bullía más torrentera sanguínea, la sujetó de las muñecas para izarla como un animal herido— Una vibración o leve corriente hecha por ti y… —conteniéndola mientras la golpeó contra el astillado árbol que encontró a un lado.

Hashirama quedó inmerso sin mover ninguna extremidad. La cabeza estaba por estallarle, observando cómo la sacudía. Abrumado por sentimientos de desprecio y terror, mordió su labio inferior, haciendo una lívida planificación para que el odioso viejo no se inmutara. Podría aprovechar y tirarse a una última movida, después de todo era de noche y el maldito no poseía ni el cincuenta por ciento de la vista.

Tenía todo trazado, aunque, al cerciorarse de pisar completamente con la planta del pie, el cuerpo del viejo se derrumbó. Como si el tiempo se ralentizara, el fofo y pesado anciano caía boca abajo, al mismo tiempo que el brazo que sujetaba a la niña se desplomaba provocando un sonido seco y arrullador, tal como si hubieran hecho caer una arboleda. Una parte de Hashirama se decidía a arrojarse para socorrer a la niña, pero las dudas lo aguzaban, debido que fuera una trampa.

—Hermano puedes moverte, él está muerto. —Soltó la voz que Hashirama conocía muy bien. Inclusive una sonrisa comenzó a deambular para dibujarse con más amplitud. No había posibilidad que su hermano menor entrase en un momento tan crucial.

Desplomado, a las espaldas del caído la nítida imagen demostraba una fila de cuchillas impregnadas a lo largo de la columna del recién fallecido vándalo.

De entre las inmensas sombras un niño salió caminando de la forma más pacífica, sabiendo que el peligro ya se había disipado. Las hebras grisáceas se agitaron en la sacudida que el viento aminoró sobre el par de hermanos, con su tez pálida llevaba consigo la indumentaria de combate, las armaduras ajustadas de manera protectora tronaban resonando hasta Hashirama.

— ¡To-tobirama! —Exclamaba Hashirama con tartamudeo al rápido desenlace. Iba a preguntarle cómo fue que llegó hasta aquí, sin embargo, las palabras no podían estructurarse de lo agradecido que estaba.

—Papá me envió, pensaba que como ayer te tardaste, hoy te metiste en un tremendo lío y no se equivocaba. —Contestó leyendo la mente de Hashirama, y sabiendo la imposibilidad de gestionar expresión que no fuera de gratitud por la exaltación.

Hashirama dio un brinco en cuanto se acordó que en el cuerpo recubierto de mucosidad, la cual adquiría un color más oscuro y nauseabundo, tanto de vista como en aroma. La niña agonizaba tosiendo sangre.

—Me sorprende que sigas viva después de eso… —susurró Tobirama, percibiendo a la perfección que ella estaba consciente, aunque no por mucho.

Hashirama miró sorprendido a Tobirama. La verdad era cierta, pero a la vez un poco cruel por parte de su hermano menor. De ser falso, ni estaría respirando.

—Sí, a veces yo también me sorprendo de seguir aquí. —Respondió Sakumi inaudible, aunque ambos escucharon la oración completa.

El mayor de los Senju movió de un lado el cadáver obeso del repugnante anciano, liberó la prisión en la que se hallaba la niña y con sumo cuidado la levantaba para hacerla poner en pie.

— ¿Puedes caminar? —Preguntó Hashirama sin soltarla de su agarre.

Sakumi quería decirle que no, ya era suficiente carga para complicarles la tarea, con haberle salvado la vida de una inimaginable esclavitud a manos de esos tres asquerosos cerdos, se conformaba. Intentó afirmarle sea un leve asentimiento de cabeza, pero el apoyar, un poco, el talón, gimió mordiéndose la lengua.

—Dudo mucho que pueda moverse ella sola con todas esas heridas —observó Tobirama— y mira esos moretones, necesitará más que solo un reposo.

Sakumi sacudió la cabeza, negando todo lo que el niño menor decía. Odiaba ser una carga y al final, después de todo terminaba siendo peor que un estorbo.

—Vivo cerca de aquí, les aseguro que no tardaran en buscarme…

—Pero no lo han hecho. —La calló Tobirama.

Hashirama recriminó a su pequeño hermano por la forma en la que se dirigía a la niña.

—No pero lo harán tarde o temprano, por favor, lo único que les pido es dejarme a unos pocos metros de aquí hacia el nordeste—suplicó Sakumi con dificultad en sus cuerdas vocales.

—Bien, cuenta conmigo —acordó Hashirama colocándola a sus espaldas para emprender el viaje— Solo asegúrate de sostenerte con firmeza, o de lo contrario el golpe será igual de doloroso que todos los golpazos que recibiste.

Tobirama refunfuñó ante lo blando y confianzudo que es Hashirama. Entonces le impidió el paso amenazante en su firme posición.

—Debes estar bromeando si crees que vamos a seguirle la corriente a una extraña —sentenciaba Tobirama negando a seguir los planes de la niña, al cabo que cruzaba sus brazos en modo de negación y a la vez que se detenía a observar el cadáver del aberrante anciano, advirtió que una miríada de extraños parásitos concluían el ciclo de vida del difunto para devorar la viscosidad y carne que, en ella, afloraban moscas. Tal fuese la rapidez con la que entraba el cuerpo en su estado más acelerado de descomposición— Además la sangre de esos cuerpos no son normales, apuesto a todo que ese viejo es o era del clan Tsuyuki. —Y los ojos de Sakumi miraron con incredulidad al hermano pequeño.

"No puede ser… ¿Sólo por la sangre…?", pensaba abrumada a la enorme deducción que tenía el niño. Tema del que ella jamás supo los oscuros secretos de su clan.

Hashirama no dijo nada, aunque el análisis de Tobirama lo apoyaba en silencio. La idea de sacar en limpio lo de hace unos momentos, demostrando y sacando conclusiones, teniendo a su lado una niña producto de una violencia sin escrúpulos, hacían en él una exasperación y amargura.

—Por ahora no importa eso —interrumpió Hashirama— si ella dice que su gente está cerca de aquí entonces vamos a dejarla hasta donde nos guie…

Observando el semblante a torcer de Tobirama, una discusión se acercaba entre ellos por decidir si ayudarla a conseguir el camino a su pueblo o llevársela al clan Senju para que la examinen.

—Miren, no exijo que confíen en mí, sí soy su enemiga o aliada, eso no interesa. —Musitó Sakumi, deteniendo el habla. Reprimió una oleada de tristeza que en cualquier instante rompería en lágrimas, en circunstancias como las de ahora, quería el tacto de aquel que no le brindaría ni en su propio funeral, retorció sus manos –acción que no pasó desapercibida por Hashirama–, agotada y soltando un sollozo— Anhelaría regresar a mi hogar, con mi gente, ver si mi padre regreso con vida de su diario y exhaustivo combate con los demás clanes. El hecho de derramar sangre de ustedes, me es insultante, reconsiderando la paciencia que tienen de cumplir mi último pedido, claro si es que querrían cumplirla —insistió, mirando hacia adelante, añorando la sombra de su padre a lo lejos— Por favor, llévenme a unos quince minu-nutos de-e —tartamudeó despidiendo sangre por sus comisuras.

—No te esfuerces. —La tranquilizó Hashirama, sosteniéndola de los diminutos hombros.

Tobirama la contempló un largo rato. Y como si la entendiera, apartó el semblante concienzudo, se acercó a su hermano mayor para acompañarlo, diciendo lo siguiente:

—Dice que a unos quince minutos de caminata la dejemos ¿no? —Preguntó el niño de cabellos albinos sin necesidad de respuesta.

Sakumi hizo un ademán de asentir con un leve cabeceo, único movimiento en lo que su cuerpo permitió fue esbozar una tenue sonrisa para afirmarlo. Un torbellino de aislamiento la amonestó para percatarse que su visión se difumaba, distorsionándose, mientras que la sensación de trote al sujetarse fuertemente del niño que la auxilió, trasladándola a las cercanías de su clan. Ahora que sus pensamientos se revolvían en su pueblo, ¿acaso su padre se percató de su ausencia? O ya sea el verdadero caso ¿la castigará? De ser así, el razonamiento en que la reciba con los brazos abiertos, sería un juicio nulo, muy pobre. Casi lanzó una risa ante la ocurrencia de su meditación. La validez con la que se encontrasen, un ceño fruncido o, esperanzada, un guiño de preocupación en su arroyo inexpresivo. Moriría feliz discerniendo el leve estupor que mostraría él en las frívolas pupilas que, como ventoleras usurpando el inocente y cálido retozar de las hojuelas otoñales, se desenvolverían violentamente en una incordia decepción, pena de su parte que no apetecía en un gramo atisbar la formación de ese sentimiento en el rostro de su padre.

Si de un sueño se tratase, incólume y sin fragmentar su deseo. Estaba tendida en el pasto, del cual hacía unas cuantas horas atrás concurría al fracasado encuentro con Natsuki. Quién sabe estará haciendo ella…

— ¡Por fin te has despertado, hey Tobirama! —Anunció el mayor, haciendo miradas cómplices y risueñas con su hermano menor, que a su vez se hallaba a unos buenos metros de ellos, la vigilancia era su especialidad después de todo— Quisimos hacerlo antes pero no podías abrir los ojos así que te dejamos aquí. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba —decía sacando su camisa blanca aunque ensuciada con gotas de sangre –según por juicio de Sakumi provenían de ella-, la sacudía con delicadeza para colocársela encima de los hombros de Sakumi— Lo necesitas más que yo.

Dicho esto, se levantó para marcharse. No sin antes, una Sakumi lo tomara del antebrazo, tambaleando casi retornando al suelo, a la vez que un remolino de sentimiento la acorralaba a la exaltación por tanta amabilidad.

— Yo-o —balbuceaba ella incrédula, no lloró, trató de razonar con sus emociones para gesticular correctamente las frases— no merezco… —Hashirama la enterró más en su camisa, omitiendo todo lo opuesto que argumentaba Sakumi. — ¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?

Hashirama la miró absorto, luego sonrió apretando más su camisa para que la niña no perdiera calor.

—La semana siguiente —se acercó hacia el oído de la niña, susurrando para que Tobirama no los oyera— estaré en las orillas del río, puedes venir a verme sí quieres, para ir allí tienes que sumergirte en las enormes juntadas de maples, la brisa del sur te guiará hasta el río… —confiado y sin dejar de desdibujar aquella sonrisa risueña con un guiño le dijo— Recuerda que es nuestro secreto. También procura recuperarte, me gustaría que me contaras cómo diste pelea a esos bastardos.

—Cla-claro…

— ¡Hermano! —Se escuchaba el grito de Tobirama aproximándose al par que ni bien escucharon el siseo y las pisadas, se distanciaron, sacando cualquier implantación de la duda, ya que si los pescaban se echaría a perder toda la planificación. — Ya es hora, vi a un grupo acercarse hacia aquí y entre las voces hablaban de una niña, seguro es para tí… —apuntó él sabiendo, que era la señal indicada para pasar al frente de todo el gentío.

Sakumi lo miró e hizo una inclinación a modo de agradecimiento.

—Vete enseguida, nosotros estaremos vigilando más al fondo. —Sopló el niño de cabellos blancos a sus espaldas, luego dio un salto hacia la rama de un alto árbol, alejándose.

Pero antes que el mayor de los ninjas de muy corta edad imitara a su hermano, Sakumi lo detuvo con una pregunta.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Inquirió ella al niño shinobi.

—Me llamo Hashirama —contesto él con la bonhomía expresión surcando de lado en los labios imperturbables, para luego internase en las interminables ramificaciones e impenetrables de la noctámbula oscuridad.

.

.

.

 **N/A** : Disculpen por la tardanza, y sé que es medio tarde para subir el capítulo ahora, pero qué más da, mejor tarde que nunca (?)

Estoy viendo si mi cabeza quiere cooperar para que hagamos capítulo doble, no prometo nada, solo es un boceto en mi pensamiento para que la historia avance más rápido.

También, estoy buscando una/un Beta para que me ayude en esto, de verdad, estoy al borde de la locura con millones de correcciones y nunca es suficiente la verdad, eso y que mis ojos empiezan a flaquear en cuanto a horrores ortográficos o gramaticales. Así que por favor, si alguien es Beta o conoce a alguien que lo sea, les imploro que me manden un mensaje.

Un pequeño adelanto: en el siguiente capítulo se viene el deseado y tenso encuentro entre Madara y Sakura.

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Qué te pareció el capítulo?


	6. Un súbito reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Todos y cada uno de los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. A excepción del clan y familia de Sakura.

 **Advertencia:** Violencia y lenguaje vulgar.

 **Aclaración:** Se darán cuenta que ahora subí el rated a M, bueno a partir de aquí se viene lo jodido (?). También aclaro que Sakura aparece cuando Hashirama y Madara tienen su segundo reencuentro, que para ese entonces el hermano menor de Hashirama, Itama, murió.

.

.

.

 _" Un súbito reencuentro"_

El espeso edredón que cubría el cuerpo completo de Sakumi la acobijaba como si estuviera en otro planeta, el sólido disfrute de sentir la calidez del algodón y el espacioso futon, hacía que su cerebro reanudara una paz desconocida, opuesta e irreversible al dormitorio que estaba atada. La dichosa habitación que tanta envidia despertaba de entre los niños de su clan consistía en un ambiente totalmente hospedable de muebles ungidos en blancos fantasmales que superaban cualquier tez pálida y demacrada de un difunto fallecido hacía meses –la mayoría de las veces suele dormir acompañada de animales recogidos después de recibir una cruel tortura por humanos–, luego el futon al que encarnaban sus propias pesadillas no era ni tan suave y lo suficiente desagradable para refutar opinión alguna, a la vuelta del mismo se encontraba un apaisado baúl ambiguo cuyos lados roídos por el correr del tiempo ceñían un color hierático que enfundaba cierta repelús en picar las pupilas hacia los hierros agrietados de mota descompuesta –el contenido los enumeraría hasta con sus propios dedos de la mano, pues residía cinco u seis ropajes de combate y ahondando más al final había un kimono kakeshita grácil plisados de unas corrientes de glauco, inundaban por completo todo el traje ceremonial –tras recibirlo como obsequio había notado que el vestido era del tamaño de una pubescente chica, redondeando para los dieseis– , la cual solo recurriría para las secretas celebraciones cumpleañeras de su padre, y en un recoveco se hundía un hueco donde era ocultado por un retrato dríade de un tanuki no muy joven escamoteando sentado unas libélulas. El dibujo que pendía en su cuarto fue la única cosa que causaba simpatía en ella. Lo demás, exceptuando también el kimono, era detestable.

— ¿Puede ser lo increíblemente imbécil para desobedecerme? —Ecos repertorios azotaron el celestial pedestal que Sakumi con tanta delectación añoraba— No vengas ahora con excusas baratas, si las hubiese pedido ya siquiera te estaría dirigiendo una palabra, mozalbete.

Sakumi reprimió una sonrisa. Contentada por la prosaica expresión y sinceridad que Kaede siempre soltaba, sin pelos en la lengua. Sí una cabreada mujer como ella, ardía literalmente con crepuscular furia, ni los antaño guerreros, ni los mejores soldados, ni su propio padre existían en el arranque de estrepito de aquella fémina.

–Kaede, respira. Por amor a todo lo imposible. –Decía el padre de Sakumi, que por el hilo de voz denotaba nerviosismo y exaltamiento. – Insultarme a mí y desquitarte con mi hija, no solucionará nada.

Una imitación de risa sarcástica retumbó en los aposentos del templo Tsuyuki.

–Lástima, mañana a tu inane angelita le espera un muy arduo entrenamiento mañana…

–Ambos sabemos que no –irrumpió él parsimonioso– así que deja esa irritante faceta chillona tuya, terminarás por despertar a todo el clan, y esta vez tú te encargarás de persuadirlos.

–Hmp… –sopló ella. Que para felicidad de Sakumi calló al fin. – Bien, Señor Lamebotas, ¿qué sugiere que haga con su chicuela?

Sakumi ocultó entre sus palmas las risitas que casi iban a emerger, de a poco delatándola de manera estúpida hacia su muerte segura.

–Quieras o no, la seguiré entrenando yo en el arte del taijutsu, tu especialidad siempre fueron tus jutsus de emergencia –un refunfuño entrecortó la oración con disgusto– asegúrate que en tres días consiga moldear correctamente el chakra en los pies.

La niña escrutó impactada su sorpresa en las sábanas que la acolchaban, podía sentir inclusive cómo el alma de Kaede se caía al suelo, ya que el silencio sepulcral se expandía hasta en los huesos de cada partícipe en la conversación.

–Ja, ja, ja. No me hagas reír, lo tienes memorizado en cada extremidad de tu cuerpo y mente. Tu hija no puede hacer nada. –Contradijo en notorias palabras altas– Y lo sabes.

Sakumi quería gritarle, decirle que podía hacerlo, demostrarle todo lo contrario. Sabía diferenciar los jutsus más sencillos, los de ataque, los sellos que supone un día de estos ellos le enseñarían, las variantes armas a las que sería probada en un futuro no muy lejano y los de curación. Adaptarse a los métodos teóricos no eran su problema, en cambio aplicarlos, ya era harina de otro costal.

—No me importa. —Dijo él frío— Es una orden. Empezarán cuando crea que mi hija pueda moverse adecuadamente.

Sakumi creyó oír berrinches de quejas ante la orden impuesta por su padre. Ahora que lo mediaba, resultaba más agotador las horas que tendría, agregando las clases que le llevarían hacer en nada menos que tres malditos días, obtener un logro minúsculo, o ya sea lo que él tendría entre mente lograr en tan poco tiempo.

— ¿Mañana estará tumbada en tu cuarto todo el maldito día? —Rezongó Kaede desistiendo a la idea de "tomar reposo".

El hombre la observó por un largo rato para luego voltear hacia el sitio donde yacía inconsciente su hija, luego soltó un lamento.

—Sí, y te recuerdo —entornó su taciturno rostro cargando muchos años de muertes y desgracias sufridas en primera persona hacia la inquieta cara envuelta en mantas de Kaede— la acabamos de encontrar hace unas cuantas horas. A saber qué fue lo que hizo para recibir tantos golpes en toda la tarde que estuvo perdida…

Sakumi enmudeció mientras veía que su iris cristalizado, impregnada en cada palabra de su padre, contorneaba una figura ovillada en el amplio rincón del que se hallaba, en la oscuridad tragada aún podía visualizar algún que otro objeto, ya que la luz de una vela que estaba dirigida fuera recibía leves enfoques de nitidez, para lo que agradecía enormemente.

— ¿Perdida? ¡Ja! Vaya a creerle a esa mocosa con sus patrañas. —Voceó la fémina golpeando el suelo con sus talones— Ella y, dado por sentado su conocimiento, así como sabe qué es un ser vivo de un no vivo, se conoce nuestros límites y de los demás como la palma de su mano. Sí algo debería alegar que aprendió bien la mocosa es en el área de la geografía.

Un revoltijo de orgullo se removió en Sakumi tras escuchar las palabras alentadoras de la mayor.

—Lo sé…, aunque quisiera saber si quienes la atacaron fueron los mismos a los que expulsé hace años.

—Tenlo por seguro, querido. Encontramos sus cadáveres más al este, pero sólo fue al anciano, después estaban otros dos que venían de colados. —Murmuraba ella bajando su tono de voz— Y para tu desvariada fortuna, ese viejo de mierda estaba en su faceta penúltima.

Los golpeteos de los pasos vibraron por todo el recóndito templo, Sakumi fijaba todavía su vista en el encadenado óvalo que zigzagueaba de una esquina a otra, formando un encarcelamiento de una joya que parecía ser un medallón. Deseaba indagar más a profundidad para saciar su curiosidad, pero las pisadas residían sonando en sus oídos que notó la presencia umbrosa de su padre en la abertura. Y rápidamente retornó a su posición inicial de "moribunda inconsciente".

En cuanto la puerta se abrió estrepitosa, una sensación de análisis inquietó a Sakumi, la oleada inquisitiva, fue la observación seria que su padre estaba haciendo. Jamás sintió que tal acto la oprimiera a determinado extremo como para hacerla dudar de su extinguido aire, era fingir o ahogarse en las consecuencias de escuchar a hurtadillas las conversaciones ajenas que no la inmiscuía. Sólo respira, formulaba su cerebro para no denotar duda en el momificado estado que apaciguaba.

—Sin embargo… —susurraba él mirando perdidamente el cuerpo tirado de su hija— Kaede, puedes irte, estaré de guardia aquí y mañana te quiero aquí mismo ni bien los rayos del sol salgan.

Kaede asintió y se retiró sin hacer muecas de burla o palabras de doble filo.

Sakumi oyó la caminata de fondo hacia la salida trasera y un lívido alivio la calcinó. El deber de menos preocupación no correspondía en este momento, pues tenía a otra persona delante de ella, y había hecho bien en no abrir los ojos o moverse para espiar. La contemplación constante del hombre tanto maestro como padre que cumplía sus exclusivas funciones no la abandonó. ¿Sería la culpa llevada de la mano con la angustia de perderla? Las ilusiones no le servirían para nada, por más que quisiera creer en la acción que tomó su padre ahora, sufriría imaginarse todo lo que su mente estaba formulando solo para obtener otro fracaso en albergar esperanzas que, ese hombre que parecía preocuparse por ella, tomara asiento junto a su lado, y le hablara suplicante que nunca estropearía los encuentros poco recurrentes que tenían, ya que solo las usaba para hablar acerca de los orígenes del clan. Cuando en verdad poco le importaban…

Una fuerte sacudida de somnolencia la mantuvo un buen rato confundida. ¿Debería preguntarle el por qué todo esto? Habiendo tantas niñas, no… niños con mayor convicción en la voluntad de cumplir con los requisitos de ninjas. Entonces como si se volviera uno con una pluma, el viento estrechado y susurrante la llevó a un remoto matorral chispeante de pastos cenizas y fríos árboles desdeñosos, un cuenco abarrotado de mugre rondaba invadiendo los terrenos mortecinos que brindaban insana locura visualizar. Fuera una absurda paranoia, el objeto así como de la nada salió disparado para atravesar indolentes arbustos exánimes, detuvo en seco su corrida y cayó en su órbita vacía cerca de un pantano fúnebre, algo oscilante jadeaba entre el agua, como si estuviera encapsulando un secreto. De repente un ave enorme brotó del oscuro líquido, el animal se sacudió tiritando sus plumas con temblor, el reflejo que viraba con él exhalaba una sombra blanca y negra, en el interior un resplandor bermejo captó la atención del animalejo, tanto que con su pico intentó apresar el fulgor exaltante. Lo cual terminó siendo el peor error, tras hundir la extremidad en la zona colorada, una pata –ignoraba que bestia, animal o insecto sería perteneciente de tal abominable que era- magra y ponzoñosa, descarnada, lograba discernir que parecía como si fuese un esqueleto hibrido apegado a las pieles gangrenosas, aferraba el brutal agarre en las mojadas y heridas alas del ave. Los gorjeos de sufrimiento que lanzaba el lamentable animal, hirieron tanto como los oídos y la visión de Sakura, las patas de agujas penetraron en los hematomas y cicatrices abiertas extrayendo un pandemonio de chillidos y charcos escarlata mezclaban los fluidos de plata que se reflejaban en las siluetas desfiguradas. Sakura liberó plañidos torpes y en el receso en que todo se detuvo, quedando completamente congelado el violento escenario que se desplegaba una bestial carnicería entre unas misteriosas patas y el ave, un desgarramiento en su interior la doblegó, haciéndola caer al rancio y musgoso pasto grisáceo, no dio apéndice en rodar involuntaria al lago descompuesto, entonces al medir la sensación del agua gelatinosa, vio que su visualización en el retrato del líquido la dibujaba en colores sin vida, un gris fantasmal y un negro abisal, luego el tumulto siniestro y visceral desapareció, solo para que el borde enmarcado de su figura salieran las mismas desaliñadas patas para acorralarla. Experimentar que una serie de púas traspasaban su pecho, cavando más y más, tocaron así su columna vertebral, descuartizándola lentamente.

Solo con ello consiguió abrir los ojos apresada del miedo y volver a caer inconsciente en otro profundo sueño.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado del suceso extraordinario y espeluznante que tuvo como pesadilla. Obviamente padecía esas anomalías nocturnas algunas noches, pero ninguna fue tan vívida y perturbadora como la de hace un par de días. Su padre sospechaba que algo le ocurría, que la mandó a caminar por los jardines –prohibiéndole salir sin su permiso a alguna parte- no sintiéndose conforme con eso, sugirió la idea de quedarse a meditar hasta tocar los límites del crepúsculo, el entrenamiento empezaría mañana, y de nuevo reviviría viejos golpes…

—Ahora no eres tan lista como eras antes, ¿eh? —Una voz parlanchina inundada de un torbellino de risitas brabuconas se extinguieron en los tímpanos de Sakumi— ¡La plebeya Suzu! La ladrona de pergaminos. Dinos pequeña furcia, ¿qué secretos has descubierto de nuestros abuelos? —Al llegar a la escena, un grupo de niños se acomodaron en círculo, encerrando a una niña que agonizaba en el suelo.

—Ya les dije que no son pergaminos, son libros y no los robo, me los prestan —los corregía la niña desde el piso. Un pie aplastó la cara de la niña que llamaba Suzu, un niño la pisaba y, seguido otra niña salió del círculo para colocarse al lado del infante, luego acertó un escupitajo de lleno en la cabecilla de la chiquilla. —No he hecho nada, por favor. ¡Suéltenme!

Un oleaje de encadenamiento gesticulaba risotadas tras pedir misericordia en no hacer un mal que implicara este castigo. No obstante, los niños que formaban una circunferencia, separaron algún que otro paso y el pequeño sacó su pie para luego irse momentáneamente.

— ¿Sabes lo que les sucede a los vándalos como tú? —Preguntó una niña cerca de ella, con aires importantes y que, viendo la mirada ignorante de Suzu, cabeceo fastidiada como si estuvieran dando con un retrasado— Como se esperaba de una ignorante plebeya estúpida. ¡Hey apresúrense con eso!

Sakumi arqueó los labios al ver que el niño que se había retirado, regresaba ahora con una rama medianamente grande y que en la punta alojaba a una pútrida rata empalada desde la boca hasta la larga cola. ¿En verdad harían algo así a alguien como ellos? Sus ojos jade torcieron hacia la trasladación del instrumento que traía en manos el despiadado niño.

— ¿En serio no tienes idea de lo que viene a continuación? —Interrogó nuevamente la misma niña, observando que a sus espaldas el infante llegaba. La pequeña que seguía posada en el suelo, sacudió negativa. —Oh, bien entonces así será.

— ¡A los ladrones se los castiga con la tortura de la rata! —Bramó el niño, esbozando una sonrisa pérfida y sin dejar de apretar fascinado la rama— Procura abrir bien tu boca.

Suzu lo miró como si estuvieran jugándole una broma. En ello, cuanto más se aproximaba a ella, más podía notar la podredumbre que manaba de la rata, las hormigas y gusanos se desprendían de la boca del animal. Para desesperación de la niña, intentó colocarse de pie, pero los niños rompieron el círculo para sostenerla y mantenerla en la posición inicial.

— ¡NO! ¡SUELTENME! ¡NO ROBÉ NADA! ¡SE LOS JURO! —Lloraba a ella chillando y pataleando. La ramificación con el cadáver descompuesto, destilando más las fosas nasales de Suzu, tullida en el suelo, gritaba a más no poder— ¡NOOOOOO! ¡PAREN! —Las risas aumentaban ante las suplicas.

A unos escasos centímetros de tocar los labios de la pequeña, Sakumi se interpuso en el jaleo, separando a todos los niños y niñas allí presentes.

—Será mejor que arrojen eso ahora… —decía ella sin contener la descompostura en tanta maldad que instalaban las apariencias físicas inocentes en cada infante que miraba. Le daba repugnancia mirarles los ojos a esas bestias llamados "niños".

El niño que sostenía en la punta clavada la rata podrida, perfiló una cínica sonrisa hacia Sakumi.

—Ja, nos acompaña nada más ni nada menos que la hija del Mayor —se burló él desviando la extremidad donde residía el animal pequeño y lo apuntó hacia Sakumi— Reitero, patética cosa rosada, que ella —dijo señalando con la rama a la niña sujetada por los demás— robó algo que no le pertenece. Sí quieres puedes quedarte a ver el espectáculo, aunque te anticipo que espiar también es un delito, bueno eso lo podemos negociar después de acabar con ella. —la examinó sarcástico, revoloteando el objeto— pero si intervienes, el castigo es mucho peor que una rata.

Sakumi arqueó una ceja ante la sarta de palabrerías que gesticuló el niñito. Por la altura, ella analizó que debía de alcanzarle un año, asimismo que poco le importaba si superaban su edad. Lo que ahora no quería acontecer era ser partícipe del sufrimiento absurdo de aquella niña.

Primero soltó una bocanada de aire, para consiguiente dar unos breves pasos y sujetar la rama trasera que con extrema lentitud iba dirigido a los labios entreabiertos de chillidos de la infanta. Al sostener el objeto, y escuchar por parte del mocoso la frase "¿qué crees que haces?", envió un brusco golpe en la cara de él con la rama. Enfadada y denotando que no soltaba el armamento, volvió a repetir los mismos golpes con el palo, hasta dejarlo caer de bruces al suelo. De repente, una de las niñas arremetió contra Sakumi, tratando de empujarla por la espalda, pero en ello, Sakumi tras sentir el tacto de las manos de ella, reforzó el agarre intermedio del ramal y del otro extremo le asestó un porrazo en la frente, volcándola al suelo.

Luego escrutó su mirada más indignada hacia aquel de la cabeza del grupo, que aún sentado por los violentos golpes de ella, refunfuñaba molesto.

—Vamos, comételo. —Le ordenaba Sakumi con una voz afiebrada de cólera— Si tanto te gusta fastidiar a las personas con esto, vamos bésalo. —El niño la ojeó rechinando los dientes por la humillación— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Pedazo de mierda, te ordeno que te lo comas!

El infante abrumado y ofendido, salta para quedar a la altura de Sakumi y propinarle un puñetazo. En el intervalo de tiempo en el que el puño fue destinado al rostro de ella, Sakumi leyendo los movimientos, esquivó el golpe y desarmó el brazo para luego infligir otro porrazo con la rama, solo que esta vez atizó de lleno encima de la muerta rata, gusanos e insectos que consumen la descomposición de la carne salieron despedidos por toda la cara del niño.

— ¿Alguien más quiere darle un beso de las buenas tardes a nuestra amiguita? —Preguntó Sakumi virando de un lado a otro el cuerpo mecido de bichos, guindándole entre el ulcerado cuerpecito.

Los niños le recorrieron la mirada con un soplo benevolente y frío, impactados a la pelea que tuvieron con la hija del jefe del clan, todos seguidos de cada uno, niños y niñas, soltaron a la pequeña, quien guardaba entre sus ropas el libro que ocasionó el alboroto. No se movió hasta que trasladaran a los heridos y se apartaran el grupo entero hacia los confines del pueblo.

—No creas que esto termina aquí, mi padre sabrá todo esto. Vas apagarlo muy caro, perra. —Amenazó el niño entre gritos.

Sakumi río con carcajadas acompañadas, diciendo así:

—Llorando con tu papi, eh… ¿dónde quedó tu hombría, basura? —Entonces un eco de molestia a lo lejos se columpia envolviéndolo junto con la otoñal brisa, composición a una bella melodía de triunfo en la mente de Sakumi.

— ¿Sabes que estas jodida después de esto?

Sakumi se giró ante la niña, que se levantaba envuelta en tierra y polvo. Decidió más tarde a ayudarla a limpiarse.

—Nah, conozco a su padre, pero sobretodo, conozco la alimaña que es él. —Seguía Sakumi despreocupada que esparcía las partículas del ropaje— Probablemente se vendrá un riña con mi papá, aunque no es de mucha preocupación, como si de verdad, fuera a temer por mi vida.

—No debiste entrometerte, tu asunto era ignorar esto. —Sakumi notó cómo en su sano juicio podía pasar de largo sin apreciar tremendo cabello rubio bañados en oro puro. Sonrió, recordando que esas hebras pertenecían a una fiel protectora que ahora vuela libre entre los cielos sin tormentas.

—Desde el momento en que pisé este lugar y escuche la conversación, supe que era de mi total importancia. —Aseguró risueña— Uhmm… hay algo que… bueno… ¿es cierto que te robaste esos libros, pequeña?

Como si la hubieran insultado, la niña miró irritada a Sakumi.

—Mi nombre no es "pequeña", soy Suzu, alcornoque. —Sakumi la interrogó más con la mirada en busca de que dijera algo por el tan osado libro que tenía bien escondido— Eh, no robo libros, los pido prestado… —respondió con un sonrojo de por medio.

— ¿No es lo mismo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Chilló enrojecida, dejando que sus mechas de ámbar la ocultasen de la vergüenza. Desapercibida de las risitas disimuladas de Sakumi.

—Bien, te creo, te creo. —Repitió ella tratando de tranquilizar a Suzu— No te he dicho mi nombre, soy…

—Sé cómo te llamas, princesa. —Interrumpió Suzu dejando caer todo aire bonachón y dulce, haciendo caer a Sakumi en un tenso y frívolo ambiente repentino. Cosa rara en verdad.

— ¿"Princesa", huh? Sabes que en verdad no me llamo así —bromeaba para calmar el atmósfera cambiante.

—No, lo sé. Sé tú verdadero nombre ha. —Reafirmó Suzu ladinamente— De todas formas… ¿cómo puedo devolverte el favor al salvarme? —Cambió drásticamente percatándose de la mirada helada que plasmaba la mayor.

Sakumi tragó grueso, la afirmación que hizo énfasis en su "verdadero nombre" la hizo ahogar en un invisible vaso de agua. Mejor sería irse por ahora, aunque la niña llamada "Suzu", quedaría en su listado de "cuidado-peligro".

— ¡Ah! No lo sé, dejemos que el tiempo hable, y tal vez tú seas quien me salves esta vez. Con eso estaría más que satisfecha. —Buscó excusas para tratar de marcharse. Observando aun el día, podía hacer la breve visita al chico llamado Hashirama, ya que no había nadie que estuviera al tanto de sus acciones –en eso lo supuso al bullicio que había hecho hace poco, hubieran intervenido ni bien la apuntaron con la rama–. Sí, ahora era su oportunidad, incluso traía consigo la camisa blanca con la que la envolvió cuando la rescató de aquellos vendedores y ladrones. —Lamento tener que cortar nuestro encuentro, pero mi padre me acató a que tengo que volver antes del atardecer…

— ¡Oh, lo siento, te estoy reteniendo! —Exclamó entornando su inicial aire cómico y la despidió con un saludo en la mano, quedándose en donde estaba— Bien, nos veremos pronto.

Sakumi la imitó en el gesto y, volteándose por completo, emprendió su marcha disimulada para tomar otro rumbo e introducirse en el sucinto recorrido hacia el sur.

* * *

La tarde galopeaba su curso lentamente, en el río donde se encontraba sentado un niño, producto de reflexiones severas mientras contemplaba su mirada oxidada en la abrumadora corriente transparente, el sonido amortiguaba cualquier inquietud surgida en la mente de cualquier persona buscando relajación en el medio ambiente. Su insípido relejo fue de poco interés durante la larga meditación en la violenta agua.

—Hey… ha pasado un tiempo… —Habló una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Luego reparó que después de ciertos avances de los días había olvidado el nombre. —Ehm…

—Hashirama. —Continuó él con un timbre sin vida, enfocado en la correr interminable del agua, negándose a darse la vuelta.

El niño a sus espaldas reconoció al instante el semblante rígido en la voz melancólica.

— ¿Qué, ya estas deprimido esta vez? —Preguntó Madara— ¿Pasó algo?

—… Estoy bien… —Continuó Hashirama oscilando las palabras.

—Estas mintiendo… puedes hablar de eso.

—No es nada. —Insistía Hashirama en negar a contarlo.

—Está bien, sólo dilo. —Persistió Madara aún. Parecía que ninguno iba a darse por vencido.

—No, realmente no es nada.

—Lo estas alargando… te he dicho que voy a escucharte —convino Madara hartándose un poco.

—Pero es cierto que no es nada… —Dicho esto rotó la cabeza para verlo y no habiéndose percatado, lágrimas caían de su rostro— No es nada…

—¡Tan solo habla! —Acató Madara irritado al confirmar las sospechas del estado de ánimo de Hashirama.

No obstante, ni bien Hashirama se esforzó por tratar de articular las dolorosas emociones que lo sacudían, un crujido sorpresivo ensanchó el río completamente y en ello, tanto los dos hábiles ninjas presentes allí, enterraron sus atenciones al segundo que se preparaban por si unos saqueadores los emboscaban entre los inmensos árboles y el arbusto que camuflaban a la perfección cualquiera que decidiera irrumpirlos.

Luego de un eterno crepitar de ramificaciones ofuscándose salvajemente, una mano nívea salió de entre la arbolada, seguido del brazo y las ropas se mostraban ante la visión del par de ninjas infantes. Ambos enfocaron toda y cada fibra de la concentración para discernir algún ataque.

Cuando el cuerpo completo surgió para pisar el destemplado rechinar de rocas, el cabello rosado predominaba en el sosegado paisaje, el sibilante cortar de la ventisca se sumergió en un aura estupefacta. El par de niños quedaron embalsados y sin habla al reconocer el exótico cabello de cerezo.

Tras girarse sobre sí, Sakumi quedó helada no solo al reparar que el niño que la había salvado estaba allí, sino el que una vez apareció de la nada cuando ella tomaba un descanso.

— ¡Tú! —Alzó la voz Madara cruzando ceñudo su semblante más hosco. Hashirama ya no estaba llorando, ahora veía una pequeña confrontación que, en el rostro de Madara, gobernaba un enfado jamás visto.

Sakumi hizo un ademán en devolver el sentimiento de desprecio, pero simplemente quedó inmersa en un mar de desorientación.

—Será mejor que te vayas con tus juegos de armas, niñata. Porque esta vez no tendré piedad en echarte de aquí, y eso implica a las malas. —Recitó él con aversión y determinado en no comentar más, sacó de entre sus amplias mangas unas shurikens.

— ¡No me iré de aquí! —Desafió ella frunciendo el ceño— No me asustas, niño…

Madara soltó una risa lacónica mientras apuntaba en dirección a ella.

—No sabes con quien te metes, así que piénsalo mejor antes de llamarme "niño", mocosa. —Sentenció Madara destilando superioridad.

Sakumi blasfemó en voz baja, aunque la grosería no fue desapercibida por el joven que la amenazó. Luego de miradas entrecruzadas de disgusto por parte de los dos, la niña caminó hacia ellos, temblando un poco por los aires de amago que salpicaba el Uchiha. Él en cambio, al percibir que se aproximaba a pasos titilantes, agitó sus shurikens para distraerla y las lanzó hacia ambos costados de los bazos. Cumplidos los imprevistos objetivos, ella completamente concentrada en esquivarlas, sintió que alguien reapareció a su lado. Entonces, la niña advirtió al instante el golpe sorpresa, de lateral descargó un golpe de frente para defenderse. Rápidamente el joven atrapó el puño de Sakumi y dobló el brazo hacia atrás.

— ¡Espera, Madara! —Gritó Hashirama haciendo un intento de detener una pelea que nunca imaginó que pasaría.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Madara estampó la al suelo, sin que ella misma se diera cuenta estaba tirada boca abajo y amarrada a sus espaldas. —Te he dicho que esta vez no iba detenerme—el susurro mordaz del niño la golpeo en el lóbulo de la oreja. Estaba en desventaja, pues la sostenía fuertemente de sus manos.

— ¡Maldición! —Masculló ella— No iba a atacarte… —Pretendió zafarse de él mandando golpes y patadas, aunque eran en vano ya que no alcanzaba asestarle en alguna zona sensible para que la soltara.

—Me gustaría creerte, pero tu cara no parecía querer colaborar con lo que te pedí. —Se burló Madara, y sintiendo la fuerza que la niña ejercía, asió más el apoyo para inmovilizarla mejor.

Sakumi lo interrogó con un mortal gesto de asesinato, quería estrangularlo. ¿Cómo iba a convencerlo de que no dañaría a nadie? Solo quería ir a donde se encontraba Hashirama.

— ¡Hey ustedes!

.

.

.

 ** _Contestación:_**

 _Lunakari:_ Hay que darle tiempo xD, puede que haya insinuación de triángulo amoroso (?) Pero no estaría mal la idea, así un estilo del equipo 7. ASDFGHJ Me diste qué pensar :3 muchas gracias por tu review y me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado ;u;

 **N/A:** Lamento tardarme mucho, tuve averíos con hacer un asqueroso ensayo, pero pude terminarlo antes de que llegue el día y me desespere peor. En fin, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado nwn

Agradezco los favoritos y follows, nunca en los fics que hice antes tuve tantos ;-; LOS HAMO

Vale, no sé que les pareció el rencuentro xD

Duda existencial del año: ¿Les parece que los personajes se comportan OoC? A veces tengo la sensación que se me va de las manos :c


	7. ¿Sakumi o Sakura?

**Disclaimer:** Todos y cada uno de los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. A excepción del clan y familia de Sakura.

 **Advertencia:** Violencia y lenguaje vulgar.

 **Aclaración:** _Las letras en cursiva son pensamientos. **Mientras que las cursivas y en negrita son recuerdos.**_

.

.

.

 _" ¿Sakumi o Sakura?"_

A pesar de los gritos destornillados que emergían de la boca de Hashirama para detener la riña sin sentido. Ninguno dio una muestra de interés en escucharlo. En cambio, se obsequiaban miradas fúnebres, los carbonizados ojos del Uchiha chispeaban ira con las pupilas que contenían los verdes jades ceñudos de fastidio. Sumado a la desesperación de Sakumi en seguir estando encarcelada por las manos del atacante. Hashirama vaciló lento y exhausto, partió enseguida a la liberación de la niña.

— ¡Madara! ¡Suéltala! —Obligó Hashirama hacia ellos tras dirigirse embotando todavía el mismo aire deprimente. Madara no estaba para nada feliz por la acotación que le fue destinado, nada menos que por su propio camarada.

— ¿Tu cerebro se ofuscó o es que eres un crédulo al dejar libre a alguien peligrosa como ella? —Bendecía la desconfianza a la que estaba sumido, pero hoy Hashirama no estaba en sus mejores condiciones para apoyar ciertas verdades, sobretodo porque ya había conocido a la niña con anterioridad.

Sin responder a la interrogante exhaló un suspiro y luego dijo:

—No ataques a nuestra invitada, yo fui quien decidió este encuentro.

Madara enarcó una ceja, incrédulo a la respuesta que cuyo argumento no le apetecía escuchar.

— ¿Fuiste tan idiota como para confiarte de una mocosa que trae consigo armas para apuñalarte? —Volvió él vehemente, cerrando con más odio el forcejeo. Acción consecuente que hizo gimotear de dolor a Sakumi por un rato.

—No sé qué clase de aproximación a primera vista tuviste con ella, pero yo la encontré siendo atacada por comerciantes. —Una conmiseración perforó por dentro al Senju, que empeñó en conservar la calma.

Hasta este punto las palabras recriminatorias de Madara callaron momentáneamente, solo para que luego su mirada atezada y aún ceñuda de aprehensión viajara a través de los celestes cristales de hielo que destellaban mirando a Hashirama de manera avergonzada. El joven contempló por corto lapso el rostro de la niña, no se había percatado que nuevos golpes desfiguraban los dibujados pómulos infantiles. _"¿Cuántos años tendría ella?"_ se cuestionaba a detalle tras pensar que los hematomas no estaban tan inflamados. Y como si el tacto de Sakumi ardiera, Madara la soltó.

—Mantente lejos de mí. —Le dijo él, poniéndose de espaldas a ella. Entonces sintió cómo Hashirama se acercaba para auxiliarla e invadirla de preguntas. Un sentimiento de irritación se desprendió de Madara que continuó— Sí ella se queda, me largo… —agregó apático, dispuesto a cumplir con lo dicho.

Hashirama iba a detenerlo, aunque la voz de Sakumi lo obstaculizó.

—No te vayas. Yo solo vine para darle esto a Hashirama—sacó de entre sus ropas una camisa blanca sin ningún rastro de mugre o huella carmesí en ella y se la tendió al dueño— Mi intención era devolverla, jamás quise armar tanto escándalo, así que me disculpo.

El Senju la contempló confundido, transcurrido un largo tiempo le dedicó una sonrisa gentil, trasmitiendo un poco de armonía al lugar aplacado de malas tensiones. Escrutó luego con una mirada acusadora a Madara y dijo lo siguiente:

— ¿Esperas una invitación especial o qué?

— ¿Me hablas a mí? —Preguntó desinteresado, sabiendo a propósito que ahora se refería a él.

Un silencio mordaz bastó como respuesta para oprimir al joven, que en cualquier instante echaría a irse.

—No es necesario, le advertí que regresara y el acto de caminar hacia nosotros fue la gota que colmó el vaso. —Argumentaba terco ante la mera idea de pedir disculpas. Y estaba en lo cierto después de todo, ella se lo había buscado.

—Madara…

—Tiene razón. —Frenó Sakumi, colocando sus rodillas al margen de sostenerse por sí sola entre sus piernas, sin recurrir al auxilio de Hashirama. —Me precipité como una estúpida, perdóname. —Madara la observó atento y sorprendido al mismo tiempo— También entiendo que seas cauteloso después de haberte apuntado con mi kunai la última vez, sí, lo merezco. —Él trataba de asimilar los muchos lamentos que salían de los labios de aquella niña que, una vez, encontró inmersa en un sueño eterno. Ella acomodó su vestimenta, confeccionando algún que otro desperfecto y, decidida a tomar el primer paso hacia donde salió en un principio, los despidió a espaldas.

—Espera… —intervino Madara a medida que la secuencia de pasos, procedentes de la infanta aminoró. En breve para escuchar lo que tenía que decir— Vale, me pasé un poco, pero también es mí culpa y lamento esto. Comprenderé sí me comporte muy grosero contigo aquel día, aunque al ver que portabas armas me descarriló un poco, y la verdad tampoco me esperaba que reaccionaras de esa forma…

Sakumi envolvió su iridiscente mirada hacia el chico que aún no abandonaba su tosca expresión de enfado. Admitió que se veía, sea mínimo, más relajado que hace unos minutos.

—Bueno, deberías ponerte un poco en mi lugar, después de todo estaba dormida. —Excusaba Sakumi algo avergonzada y apartando su vista hacia un costado.

—En otras palabras… la estabas espiando. —Sentenció Hashirama achicando sus parpados inculpándolo, asimismo que empleaba una voz atrincheradamente falsa. Madara rompió su expresión de cruda severidad y una leve venita se instaló en la frente. — Me sorprendes, no te tenía como ese tipo de personas. —Sakumi lo observaba sin comprender.

— ¡Cállate! —Estalló Madara a rechinidos de furor que ardían con enormes ganas de aniquilar al ninja de cabellos castaños que estaba frente a sus narices. — La idea era despertarla viva, antes que notara que estaba muerta.

Hashirama arrancó una carcajada jocosa, admitiendo el hecho de que solo quería sacar un momento de diversión para relajarse entre ellos. Reír era lo que necesitaba el mundo entero para vivir saludablemente, para soportar el dolor y la tristeza de cada día.

—Es bien sabido eso, no lo contradigo, mi querido amigo neurótico. —Madara llameante, revolvió entre su ropa, hasta extraer una aplanada roca como las del resto y arrojársela al niño que reía. El duro revote de la piedra sobre la cabeza de Hashirama, le hizo esbozar una sonrisa ante la divertida escena que se desarrollaba, como si la fortuita pelea y el resentimiento entre el joven nunca hubiesen existido.

—Con esto tendrías que aprender a no meterte en conversaciones que no debes…

— ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Resoplaba Hashirama sorprendido, que aplicaba masajes en la zona dolorida. — Fue tan rápido que no lo vi venir, ni siquiera te agachaste a recoger una…

— ¡Te jodes por no prestar atención! —Masculló él altivo, retorciendo irritado su quijada.

El caído cabello rosáceo de Sakumi se extendió como si alguien estuviera acariciándola, el viento silbó suavemente por el oído y una lluvia de recuerdos la impregnaron, los ojos jades opacados arañaron el cielo que descendía con cierta lentitud la tarde. Las pestañas se abrieron de par en par, reaccionando al sagrado tiempo que desperdiciaba en no volver a su hogar. Escuchaba incluso la pelea continua que ascendió a muy vulgares insultos por parte de los dos muchachitos. Su mente se zambulló, salpicando unas gotitas de inseguridad. ¿A qué tanto se debía? Veía ella la escena con estupor y cierto desconcierto, si seguía o no plantada allí, ellos no se inmutarían de su existencia. Así que, asumiendo su desgraciado y doloroso rol, dio unos pasos en falso, pretendiendo que en su fuero interno, ellos o por lo menos el niño llamado Hashirama la detuviera, sin embargo nada ocurrió, los chillidos de furia continuaban su andar. Sus labios contornearon una triste sonrisa de falsedad y resuelta en proseguir, paseó sus pies hacia los trazos del pasto ensanchado de verdes vidrios pintados en la casi retirada del sol.

— ¿Ya te vas? —Preguntó con cierta lucidez Hashirama. Sakura asintió confusa, no dictaminando su acción del todo. — En ese caso, dime cómo te llamas, el hecho de no saber tu nombre me deja intrigado.

Sakura viró su cabeza abajo, donde todavía podía hacer chocar las rocas con sus pies, no evitó que un sonrojo la tiñera en rojo vivo.

—Eh… soy Saku… —Silenció su habla pronunciando una débil "r" en lo último. Estudió la cara de perplejidad de Hashirama y del otro niño. Otra vez la duda. De nuevo estaba su dilema entre su nombre verdadero y el falso, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Podía hacer una excepción por ellos? **_"Ni por casualidad des tu verdadero nombre a extraños o a miembros del clan que no sean Kaede y yo"_ ** los ecos de su padre tiritaron y estremecida eligió mentir, demasiado tarde.— Me llamo Sakumi.

Madara por la expresión de disgusto, pareció no creerle, que terminó por opinar:

—No, de hecho parecía que tratabas de decir "Sakura" ¿no? —Recitó analítico, pensando con recelo _"algo se trae entre manos"_ — Ibas a pronunciar la letra "r", al darte cuenta, te callaste. Pero pude leer tus labios a tiempo y para ese entonces ya habías cometido el grato error… —La sentencia de muerte de Sakumi se escribió por sí sola, y tratar de sacarle la idea a él era como tratar de detener la lluvia con las manos.

— ¡Ese no es mi ver-verdadero nombre! —Tartamudeó ella en defensa propia.

— ¿Ah sí? Estas mintiendo. El tartamudeo y tu nerviosismo te delatan. —Acusó severamente Madara.

—Otra vez van a pelear… —Se decía Hashirama poniendo los ojos en blanco y con sobriedad empleando en sus timbres, decidido a eludir la disputa— Sino nos quiere decir, debe ser por algo.

Madara bufó irritado.

— ¡Soy Sakumi! —Dedicó ella con énfasis dirigidos a Madara— Además ¿por qué te enfadas, ni siquiera me has dicho el tuyo?

—Está bien, Sa-ku-mi —deletreó el Uchiha escudriñando los verdes jades de Sakumi, indagó parpadeos que la delataran. Aún no bajaba la guardia en reparar detalles como leer las expresiones que evidenciaran las mentiras. — Me llamo Madara.

La tórrida expresión del Uchiha no dejaba mucho que desear en volver al anterior semblante menos escrupuloso, pues el que residía en este momento era más potente, y parecía que la sola idea de dejarla tranquila sin acuchillarla de preguntas y frases irónicas sería la tarde más conflictiva que tuviera. Sakumi inhaló entrecortadamente. ¿Por qué seguía haciendo esto?

—Vale, es un gusto, Madara… —Giró su mano derecha para estrechar la palma de Madara con respeto, o en todo caso hacía un intento de recuperar su confianza, aunque aquello último era imposible. Por lo tanto esperó unos instantes al sentir el rápido y áspero choque tronador de palmas.

—El gusto también es mío, Saku-mi. —Declaró Madara como un juramento ávido, al cabo que se imponía una nueva meta, mientras estrujaba la melindrosa muñeca de la niña. _"Desenmascarar a una farsante"_ determinó él, sin liberarla. — ¿Nos veremos mañana? —La interrogante hizo que un escalofrío ciñera tremulosa y fría por la espalda de Sakumi. La manera en qué lo decía. La desconcertó.

La hora del escondite del sol la crispó un poco, se resaltó dando unos pasos de retroceso, no obstante, la apretada mano de Madara nunca la excarceló. Midió el arisco comportamiento con la que la trataba y se sintió enfadada. Sí no le decía su verdadero nombre, no era de su incumbencia, él no se estaba jugando la vida como ella…

—Sí, mañana volveré —afirmó torciendo su cabeza hacia un pensativo Hashirama, que rebalsaba de tantos pensamientos que a simple vista examinaba la escena con mucha pesadez en los castaños ojos.

.

.

.

 _Contestación_ :

 _Mohy_ : ¡Muchas gracias, Mohy! Sinceramente pensaba que no iba a recibir un review, pero cuando leí tu comentario se me iluminaron los ojos, y que te haya gustado el encuentro me dejo muy feliz en verdad. Una pequeña disculpa que este capítulo sea corto :( ¡Un saludo y abrazo muy fuerte! uvu

 **Agradecimientos a Himeno Sakura Hamasaki y a Lunakari por los comentarios del capítulo 5 ( _medio tarde me acordé de escribirlos xD_ ) y a Mohy por el comentario del capítulo anterior.**

 **Los favoritos y follows también los agradezco y tienen un lugar en mi corazón ;3**

 **N/A:** Espero que no me tiren vidrios por la brevedad de este capítulo, para serles honesta se vienen los capítulos cortos (?) O bueno, depende que tan bien me golpee la inspiración.

Siento que pasa rápido pero no quiero acelerar la confianza de Madara, sino pierde el sentido todo (?) :c Paciencia que habrá capítulos especiales que tenía escritos al azar, y pienso que como a mi me apuñalaron el kokoro mis propios feels, quizá les guste a ustedes uwu ¡PERO! Sin ser muy OoC, claro está xD

¿Les ha gustado el capítulo?


	8. Latidos melancólicos

**Disclaimer:** Todos y cada uno de los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. A excepción del clan y familia de Sakura.

 **Advertencia:** Violencia y lenguaje vulgar.

.

.

.

" _Latidos melancólicos_ "

Estaba en lo cierto desde el comienzo, fue una mala idea. Lo presentía en cada fibra de sus nervios cerebrales, y así de todas formas, no le importó correr el riesgo tan sólido, que de sospechoso o inadvertido fue un fracaso total. Insistiría torpemente en que quizás la mujer que estaba de frente a ella solo la aturdiría con la petulante voz de hierro, que sofocaba a cualquier valiente y hacía dudar al más determinado del mundo. Unas gotas de saliva, arrojadas consciente y deleznable naturaleza reñían contra Sakura. Creyó que la persuasión culminaría exitosa en esta atrabiliaria conversación. Pero ni bien ladeó la mandíbula para rescatar prontas palabras, una palma le relampagueó en la mejilla, tan estruendosa viajó el mensaje que periclitó entre los densos brazos verdes de abultados y voluptuosos árboles.

Sakura reprimió en sus adentros toda sensibilidad a la que estaba ligada. Lo que menos debía exponer ahora, eran sus debilidades, manifestarlos sería muy mal visto delante de aquella cruel mujer de vendas gigantescas envueltas para sí. La mano con la que la azotó aun gruñía como si de un rasguño de oso se tratase.

—Estoy cansada, Sakura. Cansada ¿me oyes? —La vocecita se dominaba a un oleaje que vendría a continuación. Sakura seguía clavando su vista hacia un lado, donde aquel bruto manotazo la hizo virar, el gusano de la parálisis estaba introduciendo las incertidumbres en su cerebro, del temor que la invadía le costó mover un dedo. — Tus juegos de niños terminan aquí… y ¡TCH!

En cuanto el rostro rojizo de Sakura entornó hacia el rocoso y explosivo iris de Kaede, todo se volvió rojo. Dedos se filtraron por el cuero cabelludo rosáceo, siendo agitado con tal bestialidad que la niña no podía aguantar de quebrase a gotear torrentes de lágrimas. La tironeaba de un lado a otro. — ¡TIENES IDEA DEL DAÑO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! ¡NO SÓLO AL CLAN, SINO A TU MALDITO PADRE! ¡¿ES QUÉ TANTO TE CUESTA ENTENDER?!

Las palabras le penetraban los oídos, entraban como bombas y estallaban en los tímpanos como erupciones volcánicas que tragaban todo a su paso con las ardientes mareas brillantes de muerte. Las hebras colgaban sin desasirse del agarre proveniente de la adulta, por un corto transcurso la dejó de sacudir, (interpretando que tal vez paró). Empero, para muy mal infortunio, concluyó la reprimenda forzándole la cabeza hacia abajo, donde terminó barriendo el cabello alrededor de unos escarabajos –no los aplastó, para su propia y escasa suerte–. Lo que, sin embargo, brotó fue un creciente dolor en la frente ante el tremendo impacto recibido unos instantes. Tendida en la tierra, espabiló los mechones rosas polvorientos de la revolcada. Sentía que la cabeza se le partiría de un momento a otro.

—Parece ser que entiendes las cosas a las malas. —Kaede fijó las pupilas escabrosas en la dirección de Sakura. Luego se movió tanteando los pies a unos centímetros, y para así flexionarse y quedar frente a frente con la niña. Sakura objetando las acciones, retrocedió unas yardas atrás, tal como reaccionaría una persona después de recibir una paliza. Kaede no conforme con esto, extendió el brazo, capturando, de nuevo, los cabellos rosados de Sakura. —Me importa una puta mierda lo que diga tu padre, pero al escaparte me convertiste en la única responsable. Sí yo me hundo, tú, querida amiga, te hundirás conmigo. Y puedo hacer de tu corta existencia un verdadero infierno. —Después la soltó con tal violencia que la cabeza aterrizó otra vez al polvo.

Un pétalo derretido e incoloro bordeó dibujándose vilmente entre las mejillas ardidas de Sakura. Los dientes recitaron chispas de amargura y sonetos de ineptitud. Esto era injusto, y aun así debía atragantarse y deglutir todo para no seguir derribando la poca paciencia de la mayor. Sakura humedeció más sus ojos y, por fin, miró hacia Kaede. Quien ya iba acercándose al templo.

—No se lo dirás ¿verdad?

La figura de Kaede se estremeció y las palabras susurradas la consternaron tanto que, un airoso viento de tumulto, advirtió una creciente atmósfera crepitante de fuego invisible, en un silencioso cerco que, ondeaba al par de féminas. Encerrándolas como una vicioso círculo.

—Dame motivos para no estrellar tu vacía cascara que llamas "cabeza", huh. —La vibración en las cuerdas vocales de la adulta hicieron estremecer a Sakura— Si fueras lo suficientemente inteligente, notarías que sí tu papi sabe algo de esto, _estamos jodidas_. ¿Comprendes, ratita? —El apodo en cómo se refirió a Sakura no la hizo simpatizar. Y entretanto, comprendido el disgusto de ésta, surcaron sonrisas burlonas— ¡Ah! Antes que nada. Por si tu entrometido papi te pregunta por esas heridas, dile: que esos amiguitos tuyos te dieron una calurosa bienvenida cuando sacaste a la ladroncilla de su castigo… —la sensación vertiginosa de que el corazón de Sakura se doblegaba del terror, chascó hasta en los evidentes oídos de Kaede—… y que esas piedritas te hicieron dormir un buen rato. —Finalizado la orden (porque bien sabía que opciones poco infinitas tenía para explicar lo ocurrido), como de la nada, si una brisa disipara toda la niebla que oscilaban entre ellas, la furia enarcada en los palpitantes ojos de brasa se transfiguró en una de paz y tranquilidad plasmada como si imitara a los antiguos monjes inmortalizados en las estatuas casi destruidas.

— ¿Qué pasaría si en todo caso él no me creyera ese cuento? —La hipotética pregunta sonaba estúpida hasta para ella, en sus cráteres de curiosidad no podía quedarse callada, lo cual la incógnita formulada solo fue una suposición que murmuró en voz alta, que para mal no midió las consecuencias.

De repente, como un rayo cayendo sonoramente a la tierra, Kaede reapareció en la vista jade de Sakura. La respiración se entrecortó con oscos rugidos. —Harás lo que sea para convencerlo. —Los dedos de la mayor le estrangulaban el cuello, el aire se dormía mientras Sakura asía contra ella para soltarla. Incendiada ante la opresión de la garganta, intentó empujarla incontables veces, consiguiendo que sus manos se enredaran envolviéndose con el manto que cubría más de la mitad del rostro de Kaede. Y lo que vio, hizo que un sudor frío la atravesara por toda la médula espinal. Tragó grueso sin apartar la vista de la adulta, quien se horrorizó al ser descubierta sin el velo envolvente que la escondía del verdadero rostro.

—Yo…

—Sakumi… —Una voz se agregaba al extraño encuentro e impacto que acababa de presenciar. Captó de inmediato de quien provenía la vocecilla, pero no comprendía qué hacía allí.

—Yo… —repetía culpable, rememorando la desamparada mirada que Kaede había expresado.

— ¡DESPIERTA! —Le gritó Madara con fuertes sacudidas. — Siempre durmiéndote, no me extraña que luego te secuestren…

Sakumi ventilaba ajetreada de un rincón al otro, extendiendo la vista hacia los resecos árboles, que a la llegada del otoño, iniciaban el rito de caída de las hojas para principios del invierno. Tanto la cabeza como el rabillo de los ojos contraían febriles, a todo el panorama, reaccionando con tal desconfianza que, cuando la mano de Hashirama se meció para calmarla, Sakumi lo empujó tiritando de la confusión. Para entonces, notó que un pequeño delirio de su mente la había manipulado.

— ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? —Madara la apartó, frunciendo los acorazados ojos ónice. A su vez que envió una seña al niño de cabellos castaño para que se alejara.

—Yo… lo siento Hashirama. No quería, de verdad. —Se redimió apenada, haciendo un ademán de disculpa, luego lo sustituyó realzando el cristalino iris casi al borde del llanto, se contuvo y bajó la vista obsoleta al ruido del río arrastrándose.

Hashirama quedó mudo.

—No hacía falta que te disculpes, digo, porque hablabas dormida. —Él la confortó, palpándole con la mano izquierda la frente. Después de retirar suavemente las sienes de Sakumi, se inmutó que huellas violáceas tenues serpenteaban lánguidas por el costado de la ceja derecha. —Esos moretones no los tenías antes ¿qué te sucedió?

Sakumi inquieta ocultó el origen del hematoma. Disimulando alguna que otra cándida mirada a la preocupación exaltada por el chico. Dentro del cráneo de Sakumi otra disputa se incorporaba, le daba terror tener que exponer sus verdades, mientras que otra era; que no le apetecía que los niños sintieran lástima por ella, enfrentaría la desgracias ella sola, pero era obvio que no podría, y la vida se encargaría de retorcer su voluntad como la vez anterior.

—Sabes, puedes decirnos… —Animaba él parsimonioso, estrechando de manera protectora las palmas en los hombros de la niña poseedora de brillantes cabellos rosados. — No sé por qué, pero me recuerdas tanto a alguien que perdí…

—Olvídalo, Hashirama. No piensa contarte nada, después de todo no podemos mostrarnos cómo somos. —Cortó la conversación Madara, mostrándose dócil y antipático. Comenzaba hartarse de todo el pequeño jadeo. — Sabía que no era de fiar.

—La herida me la provocó una guardiana de mi clan, como castigo de haber llegado tarde.

Hashirama y Madara cerraron la boca con sepulcral silencio.

— ¿Cómo tengo que hacer para ganarme tu confianza? —Interrogó ella a Madara, que asimismo observaba pasmado sin hacer un ápice de develar expresión alguna.

— ¿Guardiana? Aquella vez que te encontré, la voz era de un hombre. —Habló por fin, ignorándola. La presión en las preguntas que él interrogaba le daba un muy mal sabor en la boca, y dado que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, Sakumi decidió hablar.

—Mi padre es el que suele entrenarme. —Decía ella embriagada en el primer día de simulacro de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los dolores anteriores llameaban en toda las extremidades de la carne donde alguna vez hubo heridas abiertas. — Esta clase de preguntas personales me incomodan.

—Lo sentimos. —Se apresuró a incorporar Hashirama. Tensando los músculos inferiores del cuerpo. Sakumi notó que desde el encuentro, él siempre estaba a disposición de ayudarla (no tardó en arrepentirse, por la enorme desconfianza con la cual trataba amablemente de agradecerle, aunque a su vez le era imposible transmitírselo), tan terca no blandió sus escrupulosos ojos jade para derramar empatía. —Nosotros no queríamos que te sintieras acosada… —rápidamente Hashirama dirigió una ojeada hacia un Madara todavía hostil, o eso pensaba.

—Hmp… —soltaba Madara en respuesta a la indirecta de su camarada, mientras tanto expiraba bufidos derrotados. — Así que también eres una ninja ¿eh? —La frase articulada hizo ladear de costado a Hashirama, que examinó impresionado a Sakumi, como al mismo tiempo reprochando a que siguiera con la sólida respuesta.

Sakumi frunció sus agrietados labios y montó su verde mirada hacia el par de shinobis, e inconscientemente surcó unas leves sonrisas. —Sí, en otros términos generales, lo soy.

—Jamás te he visto en el campo de batalla —continuó sorprendido Hashirama— ni tampoco pensé por un segundo que eras una ninja. No te lo tomes a mal, pero casi nunca en mi vida escuché de niñas que van a la guerra.

— ¿Por qué te sorprende? —La pregunta iba a ser planteada por Sakumi, aunque Madara le ganó por descontado de segundos. — En una pelea entre clanes te encuentras de todo, recuerdo que hasta ancianos muy viejos rondan con espadas, casi me dejé confiar que sería blando, pero el maldito casi me cortó la mitad del brazo. Y como suele frecuentar allí, maté a algunas mujeres sin haberme dado cuenta, iban disfrazadas.

—Lo sé, entiendo que mujeres estén luchando, sin embargo… niñas.

— ¿Quieres decir que no puedo entrar en el combate? —Inquirió ella arqueando una ceja con desconcierto. Hashirama frunció el ceño y todavía teniendo la tranquilidad imperturbable que nadie lograría superarlo, contestó:

—No dije eso, es solo que desde niños pequeños integrados en esta guerra sin sentido, y ahora que me entero también niñas participan… —Madara compartió el mismo pesar que su amigo al que tenía al lado.

Sakumi gruñó disgustada.

—No me siento mal ni bien por eso. De hecho, no importa que edades participen, estar en una guerra ya es un desequilibrio enorme.

—Claro que no lo sientes —enfiló tosco Madara— tú nunca has perdido a nadie en una batalla.

—No, es cierto. Aunque sí perdí a alguien a causa de muerte natural —escudriñó el portal marino, cual corriente tronaba como un salvaje rugido. Sakumi no pudo de menos que recordar a su abuela, la única que de verdad la quería— Mi padre me va y me viene, mi hermana es una lunática y mi clan son un montón de desconocidos. Así que si de un día para el otro, todos se mueren, a mí no me importaría.

Los dos muchachos desconcertados miraron impactados ante tanta sinceridad y frialdad de la niña.

—Oye, Sakumi. —Hashirama fue el primero en aclararse la voz por semejante testimonio— No deberías decir eso…

— ¿Es que acaso escuchas lo que dices? —Madara se veía exaltado y cargando una pesada furia consigo— ¿Piensas antes de decir las cosas? No me sorprendería que luego te quedes sin familiares. ¡Deberías ser más agradecida con lo que tienes! Muchos están sin hogar, viviendo en charcos y muebles podridos.

— ¡¿Llamas hogar a un lugar donde te golpean hasta cuándo duermes?! —Explotó ella— ¡Cállate! No me conoces.

—No, seguro exageras la situación. —Explicaba él colérico— A ver analicémoslo: nunca estuviste en el campo de batalla, solo tienes previo conocimiento del taijutsu, tu padre te entrena hasta el cansancio. Es obvio ¿no? Por algo lo hace.

Los irritados verdeazulados iris destilaron una silenciosa masacre contra las sanguinarias oscuras pupilas de Madara. Ambos tenían diferentes visiones, aunque Sakumi no quería admitir que había cierta verdad en lo que el joven le había resaltado. Vientos de júbilo incrementaban más y más el detonado aire.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Paren! —Sopló Hashirama sacudiendo las manos y masajeó las sienes, exhausto de revivir la misma situación. Madara decidió pasar de largo la advertencia y proseguir con la pelear verbal— ¡Madara cierra tu boca o yo mismo haré que te tragues las rocas! ¡Sakumi, tú…

—Quiero ver que lo hagas. —Le cuestionó interrumpiendo con acidez. Hashirama frunció el entrecejo ante el desafío. La tez morena del Senju se ensombreció, impuesta por una gran nube que clavó su camino hacia aquel rincón, la taciturna cara de él reflejaba dureza, mientras que de manera telepática transmitía amenazas por medio de las alteradas aberturas del ojo.

El enfado de Sakumi dejó de chillar para declinar a lo que iba a desarrollarse. No se veía molesta, ahora un dejo de preocupación allanó el río, consumiendo tensión en las ramificaciones de los árboles, una pena menguante asomó la conciencia de la pequeña, dolorida por arrojar más leña al fuego después del torbellino de frases histéricas por su parte.

Una marea de brumosa hojarasca polvoreó los agitados músculos de ambos niños. Contemplar era la palabra perfecta que definía las acciones generales de Sakumi, escasas eran las veces que hacía de valiente cuando tenía que imponerse contra Kaede o, ya sea, su padre (que por consiguiente le seguían duros castigos a la elegida desobediencia). Esta era una excepción, por su habladora actitud separaría al dúo y que, desde muy adentro de ella (casi rozando el interior de su corazonada), sentía que estos dos valían la pena. Hashirama no solo le había salvado la vida, sino que también le obsequió una sonrisa con una amistad. Madara, por el otro, conocía sus buenas intenciones, aunque llevaran dos días de haberse conocido mejor que la primera vez, (a pesar de lo increíblemente desconfiado que llegaba a ser), admitía de buena gana que en ese intervalo corto de cinco minutos fue una persona comprensible.

Creyó que unas diminutas sombras se elevaron sobre sí, viajando sibilante hacia un ejército petrificado de árboles, serpenteando estruendos de golpeas. Sakumi expectante, abrió sus labios contraídos de falta de humedad y de ellos salió un grito. El par rompió las olas asesinas y enterraron las inconformes miradas hacia la niña.

—No se peleen —sobresalió una palabra entre sollozos— por favor. Me disculparé, y si es necesario me marcharé y les garantizo que no me volverán a ver, pero a cambio, no se peleen. Tanto Hashirama como Madara resguardaron atónitos en sus movimientos iniciales, se analizaron con brevedad y las muecas de ira se acallaron a unas de despreocupación. Casi como que con unas simples palabras el mundo retornó a su rutinario eje.

—No íbamos a hacerlo de todas formas. —La calmó Madara exaltando un ímprobo mohín.

Un deja vú apócrifo se apoderó de ella, recopilando algunos escenarios sacados en una sucesión de imágenes de su cerebro, una luz cetrina colapsó su vista, y el cielo contorneaba las onduladas nubes, transformándolas en un rojizo mar rodeado de olas anaranjadas, un nebuloso amanecer, deleitado en una misteriosa hipnosis imaginó que un árbol reñido de manchas mohosas era usado como método de juego por un pequeñito niño de cabello negro, que a sus espaldas otro lo acompañaba refunfuñando, también deslumbraba un absoluto cabello oscuro, a diferencia que este último llevaba larga cabellera carbón como sus ojos y por la altura debía de ser el hermano mayor. No entendía por qué ese recuerdo lo tenía implantado en su memoria, como si en otro lado del mundo, una parte de ella se hubiese dividido y migrara por esos lares tan irreconocibles. De un instante a otro parpadearon sus ofuscados ojos y cotejó que la luminosidad de antes se extinguía, como si fueran llamas a las que se les arroja agua y los cimientos teñidos de cenizas plutónicas, ahora los exorables pensamientos se envolvieron en vientos lívidos para cerciorarse que agonizaba tendida en el suelo colmado de rocas. Hashirama la retenía, llamándola por su nombre, mientras que Madara inefablemente resarcía un trapo que fue sumergido al agua, luego deslizaba la húmeda tela por sobre la frente.

—Ya comienza a volver abrir los ojos —manifestó Hashirama acogido de una tranquilidad al recitar la frase— Nos preocupaste.

Sakumi lo examinó confundida. No podía indagar en su memoria para obtener la respuesta a cómo terminó agonizando en el suelo. Fuera una falaz imaginación de ella, no conseguía suprimir de sus pensamientos aquellos dos hermanos que había visualizado hace momentos.

—No sé qué mierda te pasa, pero te desmayas a momentos —declaró Madara desdeñoso. Sakumi quiso ponerse de pie, sin embargo, en ello el Uchiha la detuvo, y colocó el frío trapo en la cabeza, ordenando lo siguiente. —Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que te reposes un rato.

—Ya me siento mejor. —Refutó ella, quitó la tela rota y convino consigo misma para ponerse en pie, al tiempo que ignoraba los pedidos de Hashirama para recostarse de nuevo. — Además, descansar es para débiles.

—Hmp, has lo que quieras…

—Parece que no eres de las que madrugan bien ¿no? —Inquirió Hashirama a Sakumi— No deberías continuar así, tu cuerpo ya está sintiendo los síntomas.

Esto atrapó la curiosidad de la niña, quien envolvió su cabeza al Senju.

— ¿Síntomas? ¿De qué? —Preguntó.

—De eso, insomnio. Pues se basa en que todo el tiempo despiertas en la noche, lo cual interrumpe tus horas diarias de sueño, logra deteriorar así los momentos del día a los que estas acostumbrada a estar despierta y en intermedios los desmayos te consumirán a la muerte.

—Eso es imposible, la gente no puede morir por eso. —Discutió ella con total negativa.

—Aunque te parezca ridículo, las personas no sólo mueren por las guerras, sino también por enfermedades. Hay que tener los ojos bien abiertos y estar atentos a todo. Absolutamente todo. —Continuó Madara.

Sakumi se dejó arremolinar por la marea de preguntas que afloraron, aguijadas de preguntas. ¿Las pesadillas tendrán algo qué ver? Aquellos repulsivos sueños en dónde se repetía la misma secuencia de esa laguna, el cisne siendo atravesado por pedipalpos punzantes.

—Bueno, tendría sentido. Después de todo las pesadillas que tengo no me dejan dormir bien estos últimos días.

— ¿Hace mucho lo padeces? —Interrogó Hashirama a la vez que su curioseo lo atacaba— ¿Y qué clase de pesadillas son las que te hacen despertar?

—No recuerdo cuándo empezó, aunque creo que habrá sido exactamente hace un par de meses. Bah, las pesadillas las sufría antes, solo que a diferencia de ahora las tengo con frecuencia. —Decía Sakumi pensativa. Hashirama y Madara no despegaban cada palabra que salía de ella— Antes eran sueños en los que me encontraba encerrada en el cuarto de mi padre, salía de milagro y con la llave en mis manos, la cerraba para después descubrir que la puerta no quería hacerlo, como si lo estuviera rechazando. Después están esos sueños que se repiten todo el tiempo, donde estoy rodando hacia una laguna, la que por sueños solo conozco, y en el agua sobresale un ave enorme, (supongo que por su largo cuello es un cisne) más tarde las fantasmales profundidades del agua sale una aguja gigante (al principio pensé que era una pata de algún insecto, pero luego me di cuenta que era muy delgado y filoso para que lo fuera), mata al ave, traspasándole el cuerpo entero con eso.

Hashirama recapacitó por un largo tiempo, tanteando pensativamente su barbilla.

—Una pesadilla muy rara en verdad. —Dijo él.

—Sí. Lo peor es que siempre la tengo, y cuando creo que el cisne muere me despierto, siempre en ese mismo orden.

— ¿En ningún momento sucedió algo después de ver morir al cisne? —Le siguó Madara.

Sakumi pareció pensarlo un buen rato, pero solo recordaba la pared blanca de su cuarto en lugar del sueño. —Creo que hubo una vez… al parecer la primera que tuve de esta pesadilla… —crujió el entrecejo impotente de no poder asimilar bien el sueño— No, no sirve… no lo recuerdo. —Susurró derrotada.

—Como sea, será mejor que nos marchemos. —Acató Madara mirando de soslayo la calidez con la que se desvanecía el sol— Tú deberías irte rápido, de lo contrario dudo que puedas respirar para mañana. —Dirigió a la niña con descares. Ella le respondió con una mandíbula tensa su advertencia. — Hashirama, más te vale que consigas esa maldita cascabel.

—Puedes ir enterrando ese sueño, amigo. No pienso dártelo, ni aunque lluevan conejos. —Dispuso a marcharse tras predecir el enfado del Uchiha. Saltando hacia las largas ramas de los árboles.

— ¡Claro que la traerás! —Gruñó Madara a gritos hacia el niño de cabellera castaña— Como no lo hagas, en vez de conejos y agua, te lloverán piedras, imbécil.

Sakumi sumergió hacia su camino, escuchaba los ecos de Madara y Hashirama propagaron en todo el hueco del bosque. Los encuentros le causaban más risa y alegría, ya que el dúo era totalmente opuesto, asimismo sabían llevarse bien, tal como si fuesen hermanos de toda la vida. Tanto como aquellos dos niños. Entonces sus piernas se petrificaron. No sabía si era por sus pensamientos o porque alguien más estaba allí.

— ¡Qué linda amistad llevas con esos forasteros! —Sakumi conocía esa voz. Y dentro de ella creció un miedo al cabo que cada ceño palidecía—Una verdadera lástima que tengas que despedirte de ellos, Sakura.

.

.

.

 **Contestación** : _L_ _unakari_ : Es inevitable no hacerle bromas a Madara xD Recuerdo cuando salieron los capítulos donde Hashirama contaba su niñez y cuando se había hecho amigo de Madara, Hashi es muy chistoso y la mayoría del tiempo hacía enojar a Madara :') ASDFG Gracias por comentar ;w; me consume la alegría que te haya gustado nwn

 **N/A** : ¡Buenas tarde/noches/días! Perdón por tardar ;-; me odio por ser así. Últimamente ando de un lado a otro, y peor aún el lunes comienzo la universidad y adiós vida pacífica -o lo poco que tenía de eso-. Quiero avisar que a partir de ahora va a ser dificultoso actualizar debido a las clases y si salgo bien y no me consume el segundo cuatrimestre, actualizaré cómo pueda. Y repito, tengan paciencia conmigo ;n;

Estuve pensando en hacer un versión de Sakura con "Las aventuras de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", como si estuviera soñando. De Hashirama con el libro del "El principito". Y de Madara con el libro de "Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer". La idea es hacer un sueño aparte y hacer una versión que tengo moldada en mi mente xD. ¿Qué les parece la idea?

Una breve curiosidad, ¿recuerdan aquel sueño raro de Sakura, ese de la pata de araña en el anterior capítulo? Adivinen quién soñó con arañas FEAS estas semanas... Dolorosamente se aplica el karma (?) :c

Agradezco los reviews, favoritos y follows gente hermosa uvu.

Saben de memoria, que estoy abierta a cualquier inquietud o duda que tengan del capítulo, también a propuestas. Sí hay errores, una disculpa a la chica que escribe esto xD

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
